Hishoku No Sora (Crimson sky)
by Mew SunsetStar
Summary: (Sequel to "The new mews") After the final battle, there are strange sightings of golden fire. One day, Tsubasa meets the new and eccentric mew leader named Blaze, who is now living with the Momoyia's. With a fiery new leader and a group of new mews, what could possibly go wrong? Well, a lot actually. A little bit of mystery, with comedy and the occasional drama.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own the characters that I created! Thank you for reading (even if you haven't read "the new mews")! Originally, I was going to draw the cover. But I decided not to. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>  
>Shiki Yamada was <em>not<em> happy. His attempts of trying to become Tokyo's best high school detective had led him nowhere. The leads had gone ice cold and being sleep deprived wasn't doing him any favors. And along with that, he had to deal with his mentor's, Ryou Shirogane, the creator of the Mew Project, studies and notes to read. Due to unknown circumstances, the identities of the Mews were classified but, he knew that Oreo and Tsubasa Yamoto, Ryou's friends, might have something to do with it. After all, Shiki _was_ Ryou's successor. He had a lot of standards to meet and it wasn't easy. However, the support from the ever stoic and sarcastic Oreo Yamato and her sibling Tsubasa was good enough to keep him going...along with the help of coffee.

Currently, he sat on a park bench, bags under his gray eyes as he examined the monochrome sky. Smoke from the scalding beverage swirled into the air as he sighed.

"Let's see...I have to study for a History test and then..." His tired voice trailed off as he looked to the sky again, snow blanketing the ground and foliage. He yawned and glanced at his golden watch. His mouth formed a straight line as a sudden thought struck him.

It had been only a mere _two months_ since the final battle had happened. _Two months_ since he caught a glimpse of a battle of life and death, and since he became Ryou's successor after he left for America, taking Oreo with him as a companinion. A desperate struggle for the future of Earth had rocked the world to its core, and no one seemed to notice that even today, things seemed a bit tense. He shuddered at the memory. It was still fresh in his memory, as if it had happened only a couple seconds ago, as he remembered the light piercing the darkness of night from the Mews, the massive amount of destruction the chimera animas had caused, and the lives that could of been lost.

Taking in a deep breath, he took a sip of the coffee, the caffeine calming him. Looking around, he tossed the coffee into the trash, the drink no longer satisfying him. He fumbled with his back pack, shuffling through the overflowing vanilla folders of lost cases for his dream of solving the greatest mysteries. He took one and read it, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

_**HIGHLY CLASSIFLIED. ONLY FOR SHIKI YAMADA TO READ!**_

He fought back the smile that played on his lips at the title of the file that he had hastily written in kanji and the statement that Oreo had been added in on the back that said "_If_ _you_ _are not Shiki Yamada_ _and if you are in possession of this stupid folder, then I will hunt you down and whack you with a frying pan_" which was signed by both of the blond Yamoto siblings in kanji to make him laugh.

_"A little death threat from us won't don't any harm...unless I start carrying a frying pan around."_ Oreo had said in a nonchalant tone, but the amusement shone in the kuudere's hazel eyes like a diamond. She had ruffled his hair and related him to Tsubasa, because of their bad habit of peeking into other people's business. In response, Tsubasa had about frowned and stormed off. But at this time, the final battle had been put to rest.

Finding the right file, his scanned through the pages, still confused by the whole thing.

_Case#24: Gold fire  
>Last seen: near Meguro River, on the river bank near the sakura trees<br>Causes: unknown  
>Other information: dark specter like figure with a hood has spotted. The figure is short, but it is possible that this person might be an enemy.<em>

He sighed, running a hand through his black hair. Two months and he still hadn't solved the case. Stuck and frustrated, he shoved the file back into his green book bag before storming off. The chill from the icy wintry winds cast his once sour mood into a relieved one. Whatever the fire ghost–as he had dubbed it–was, at least it wasn't causing any more trouble like it did during the final battle. Thick ash had risen into the pure air near the graceful mountains Mount Fuji and dusted it in ash that glittered across the peak. Even _more_ damage had been recorded from abandoned schools, with the glass melted and scorched buildings falling to the ground.

With power that strong, he feared for the future of the earth.

The only thing that he could make of the situation was that he was going paranoid. There was no such thing of golden fire, right? Fire was only red and orange, sometimes blue, but _gold_? Not even Ryou and Oreo could believe it. Shiki stood up, and something caught his eye.

A figure clad in a black cape like hood stood alone, the cape like hood billowing in the wintry wind. Strands of fiery red framed the mystery person's pale face as her bangs covered her eyes, disguising her eye color. He could tell the hooded figure was a girl, just by the petite frame of her shadow. Black gloves with a single thin gold stripe running down the side adorned her hands and he watched she walked away, her black combat boots leaving footprints in the pristine snow. A star insignia was apparent on the sole of the shoe, imprinted into the pure white, fluffy ice and he took a picture with his phone, hope gleaming in his eyes.

_Finally, I can close the case_! He thought, giddy with glee. He slung his book-bag over his shoulder and followed the girl. Now, he could finally crack the case that had puzzled him for many nights and days and caused his detriment of his grades and sleeping habits.

The strange girl turned around, taken aback by his presence, and sprinted, golden flames emitting from her palms. He kept chasing after her, determination pushing him farther. The wind whipped around him, his black hair being ruffled by the air. Snow fluttered to the ground, with some littering in his hair and melting into his gray sweater. Shiki couldn't lose to a girl. He wouldn't give up his pride for anything.

The girl's gaze suddenly met his as she turned around sharply, fiery eyes meeting gray ones. Shiki couldn't help but stare. The person causing the strange golden flames was nothing more than a girl. Her long hair was a vivid carmine red, and her bangs swooped down a bit to cover one of her eyes. The flame red of her hair matched her shirt and boots, which contrasted with her black jacket and jeans. But her _eyes_ were the thing that captivated him the most. They were simply so intense that one would think that they were staring into the eyes of a dragon.

They were a metallic bronze, shining and holding light as bright as the sun, yet shrouded in darkness with tints of scarlet. As if a flame burned brightly in her soul and was visible through her eyes, the metal colored orbs gleamed in the sunlight. He stared at the girl, not noticing the flames beginning to surround her like a veil, and her intense gaze sharpening to a piercing glare.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, the fire dancing around her feet and covering her from head to toe, the flames blazing around her. They didn't seem to burn or injure the girl; in fact, it was like she didn't seem to notice them at all. Startled, but still fascinated, he cleared his throat and offered a small smile.

"Um...I'm trying to figure out how you can control fire," he said, "You know, pyrokinesis." Her cold expression turned into a Cheshire grin as she pressed a finger to her lips, her eyes glinting.

"It's a _secret_," she replied, her tone no longer cold as ice, but warm and welcoming. However, a bit of that hostility that was in her voice before lingered. He titled his head like a confused puppy and reached out to place a hand in her shoulder. Amazingly, the fire held warmth like a real one, so he knew that he wasn't hallucinating. She frowned and the heat intensified, making him yank his hand away, his fingertips burned a bit. Shiki sent a hurt look to her but the girl just shrugged as he yowled in pain.

It was as if the girl was just trying to annoy him. To try and distract him. He shook his head and whisked out his notebook, a pencil tucked behind his ear, and he began to try and jot some notes down.

"What's your name?" He asked. The blazing girl blinked rapidly, as if dazed by the question. She didn't even respond and attempted to walk away when once again, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and followed her, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"_Away_." Was the only response he received and he could almost feel the rage that bubbled up deep within him. The girl, however, stayed devoid of any emotion, her hood being blew back by the wind and her carmine locks cascading down past her shoulders.

"What is your name?" He repeated, his voice firm.

"Blaze." She answered bluntly, the flames vanishing. A secretive glint shone in her eyes yet she still maintained that same annoyed and somewhat blank expression.

"Blaze..." He murmured, writing it down in his notes, "Are you human?" She sent him a puzzled look.

"_Yeah_." She replied in snappish tone, getting out something from her bookbag. It resembled a katana, with a black sheath. He blinked and paled. The katana blazed with the same golden fire that she possessed and she threw the bookbag at him, "Carry that! And don't lose my stuff!" Shiki rolled his eyes but chased her anyways.

The blazing girl ran faster than the speed of lightning and a feral growl shattered the ever so sweet barrier of silence. Flames engulfed Blaze, now glowing with the golden flames, looking as if she had been gilded.

"Another Chimera..." She whispered, the fire growing stronger. Her eyes shone in the brilliant light, untamable fury in her gaze, "Mew Blaze, Metamorpho~sis!" A blinding light surrounded Blaze, and soon, she had transformed.

Shiki could hardly believe his eyes. This girl, the strange _pyro_ girl, was a _Mew_. And not just any Mew by the looks of it. The Mew that was said to cause the Final battle. The girl infused with the DNA of an Arctic fox, just like Mew Sunrise. But the levels of sanity in the two Mews were extremely different.

Mew Blaze now had fiery crimson hair that almost reached the middle of her back. Fierce bronze eyes stared daggers at the enemy. Instead of Blaze's normal outfit, she now wore a sleeveless flame red top, with matching shorts that were two inches above her knees. Delicate chains adorned the belt loops, a crooked black and white striped belt rested on it, and her red boots were also decorated with the chains. Golden fingerless gloves were worn on her hands, and her pendant rested on copper colored choker. Two Arctic fox ears were visible, along with a white fox tail, the ears and tip of the tail blazing with the golden fire.

There stood, Mew Blaze, ready for combat. A small golden flame hovered over her left eye, and she quickly ran off, her eyes glittering in the faint sunlight. The bitter cold didn't seem to bother her as it rushed past her, a gust of wind shooting past the girl.

"HEY YOU!" She hollered to the chimera, attracting its attention.

Well..._that_ doesn't sound very heroic, does it? A devilish grin graced her features as she called to out to summon a weapon, "Blaze Cross!" A small pastel orange cross with a heart pendant at the center materialized into her hand, and the flames intensified. A large raccoon like creature with matted gray and yellow fur and blood red eyes growled. Looks like I've found one. That must mean that the project's back up, Blaze thought, her grin turning into a mischievous smirk.

The raccoon like creature swung its paw down the girl, nearly crushing her. She quickly jumped out of the way, the Blaze Cross being crushed. The flame on her left eye glowed, getting stronger as she stood up, her eyes darkening in anger.

Suddenly, a cannon like gun materialized on her arm, the metal feeling weightless as a light orange glow shone from the center of the cannon and she fired at the chimera. A fireball hit the raccoon beast, stunning it and making it let out a blood curdling screech. The blast was enough to shake the earth beneath their feet.

"That's new..." She murmured, looking around, and spotting a pink castle like building. With one final hit, she aimed and fired the cannon at the raccoon chimera, the light purifying it and transforming it into a simple raccoon.

Turning to Shiki, who was completely dazed, the girl stared hard at him, her expression unchanging. The cannon vanished into thin air and a light began to surround itself around the fox girl as she suddenly returned to her true form: Blaze. She reached out, and he blinked rapidly.

"W-w-who are you?!" he asked, standing up, "Seriously! I'm warning you, I'm armed! With a pencil!" He held up the pencil and the notebook threateningly, making him look like an idiot. Blaze held back a sigh and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket, retrieving her book-bag.

"The name's Blaze. I'm just a normal, everyday middle school girl who just so happens to be an otaku." The bronze eyed girl replied, a sense of familiarity striking him. He blinked.

"That's it...You're the new leader." He took a step back, grinning proudly, "Mew Blaze. The new leader of the newest generation of Mews. Shirogane-san told me about you." Blaze narrowed her eyes.

"What did Blondie say?" She glowered. In response, he dragged her over to the cafe, "Let go of me, you jerk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip<strong>  
>"I'm <em>not<em> the leader of the Mews!" Blaze shouted. Her voice was filled with so much fury, that if you looked into her eyes, you would of turned to stone. It was almost like looking into the eyes of a medusa. A very _human_ looking medusa. The successor of the great Ryou Shirogane frowned.

"You're from the last generation. However, your power is strong. Almost dangerous."

"I blame _that_ on insanity." Blaze hissed, her bronze eyes locked onto his, "I _am_ dangerous, and not fit to be a leader! I much rather play the role of a sidekick!" Her eyes darkened, as she took in a shaky breath, her bangs covering her eyes as she balled up her fists, her knuckles turning snow white and golden fire appearing for a brief second.

"I know. But you _are_ the savior of the Earth. Along with your new companions." He replied smoothly, "Keichiro is still here though." Her spirits brightened up only a little bit, and she sent a dark glare to Shiki.

"At this rate, we are getting nowhere." She sighed, ready to punch a brick wall. Keichiro smiled warmly as he walked in, carrying a tray of sweets.

"Long time, no see, Miss Mew leader—"

"Don't you realize that in movies, _everyone_ goes after the good guy?!" Blaze snapped, rage apparent in her gaze. She calmed down, her piercing glare turning into a blank stare, "Sorry. Didn't sleep well." Keichiro only chuckled and set a small cake on the table.

"Your dessert, milady." He said. She sweat dropped.

"Okay then...but there's no way I'm going to go out and look for these 'companions'! It takes too much time." She proclaimed, taking a bite of cake, "Wow, Keichiro! You really outdid yourself with this cake!" He smiled.

"I thought it would calm your senses. Besides, you're an old friend, so consider as a peace offering to join us."

"Amen to that!' She nodded, clapping her hands together as if she was praying. Shiki sweat dropped. _The_ _Weirdest_ _Mew_ _leader_ _award_ _goes to_... _Mew_ _Blaze_! He could practically see the girl snatching a trophy with that title in a heartbeat. He sighed.

"It's time to fire up the machine." Shiki said firmly, "Stay here and don't touch anything!" He stormed off in a huff, about to start the infusing process. Blaze growled, eating some more cake. She went through her book-bag and found an orange MP3 player. Plugging in a pair of headphones into the device, she listened to a Paramore album while enjoying the cake that Keichiro had given here. Slamming her hands onto the table, she stood up and ran with dizzying speed to the park. The earth began to shake and tremble, dogs barked frantically and a sense of overwhelming dread, and anticipation struck the girl.

"It's almost time." Blaze murmured and quickly hid behind a tree, seeing the light turn the sky a furious scarlet, and the white light wash over everything, infusing a few girls. She guessed that there were now four new Mews, her ability of clairvoyance helping with the guess. However, she didn't trust this ability and settled for the possibility of five new Mews. And because she already had the DNA of an Arctic fox, she wasn't going to be effected. But, the force of the blast was so powerful, that it made Blaze's world turn pitch black and her consciousness started to slip away from her fingertips like sand.

The last thing that she heard before blacking out was a voice saying "Are you alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubasa's POV<strong>  
>I should of knew it. There's going to be new Mews. <em>How'd I know that?<em> You ask. Well...I just saw the light that might of put the girl that just fainted into a coma. I shook my head, wanting to face palm and run away at the same time. Ever since my sister and Ryou had left Tokyo, my confidence had dwindled a bit and I had started to become a shut-in. Yes, I'm turning into a hikkomori. Don't ask.

I gently shook the red haired girl's shoulder, attempting to wake her up. "Hey, wake up, shorty." The girl didn't move an inch. I sighed, "Hey! Wake up!" She shot up and looked to me.

"CREEP!" She screeched and scrambled to her feet. I gained a tick mark, my temper quickly reaching its boiling point.

"IM NOT A CREEP!" I yelled, "GEEZ! THE NEXT TIME YOU PASS OUT, DONT EXPECT ME TO BE THERE!" I mentally face palmed. _Great, now she's thinks that I'm a stalker!_ She rolled her eyes and I stared a bit.

"Sorry. Say, have...have I met you before? You look kinda familiar." I asked. She narrowed her eyes, and stood up. The sky had returned to its usual pale blue and clouds covered it, snow descending to the ground.

"I've never met an idiot before. Wait, that's a lie. But no, I don't know you," she replied bluntly, putting a hand on her hip. I frowned.

"Alright. Well, I'm Tsubasa." I said, puzzled with the situation.

"Blaze." She stated, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket. I raised an eyebrow. How in the world could the word "Blaze" be a name? Sadly, fate got the best of me, and like usual, I spoke without thinking.

"That's a strange name."

One of these days, when my sister returns from America, I will be hit with a frying pan for not thinking and be put into a coma because of said injury. God gave me brains for a reason and I have to be an idiot to not use them. Seriously, I might as well go now and get a certification for being a qualified idiot.

"Tch." She flipped up the hood of her jacket, her gaze averting mine, and landing on Cafe Mew Mew, the haze of the situation confusing me, "Later." She was about to walk away when I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait...are you a Mew by any chance?" I asked.

Once again, fate despises me.

"...I'm not answering that." She said with a smirk. I mentally face palmed. But that's when Shiki was sprinting over to us, a mask of pure rage on his face.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!" Shiki bellowed, "YOU CAUSE TOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Blaze blinked and faced him.

"Oh. You're here.." She said blankly, trying to get on his last nerves on purpose. Seeing his infuriated expression, she put her hands up in defense, that smirk still on her face, "Alright, Shiki. I can't stay in one place for long. There's no need to get so angry." I stifled a laugh.

"Yamoto-kun, this is the new Mew leader, Blaze." Shiki sighed, "As you can see, she's more moronic than my calculations said." Blaze shot a death glare in his direction. I wanted to laugh, but you have no idea how much trouble that would get me in. I can predict that I would end up in the hospital for at least five years if I even snickered, due to the demonic, dark gold_ I'm-going-to-kill-you _aura that radiated off of Blaze. Her fists were balled up in pure rage, her glare scary enough to make a Shadow King and a couple grim reapers run for the hills and beg for his life to be spared.

"_That's_ why she seemed familiar. I thought..." I murmured, my voice trailing off as I remembered that a certain glasses wearing girl always got annoyed when people called her names. In this case, people could be asking for a death wish.

"Thought what?" Blaze asked, fury masked in her voice, titling her head like a confused puppy, her eyes sparkling in the light.

"Nevermind." I shrugged off the thought and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Newbie." She growled and punched my shoulder, "Ow!" For a short girl, she has a lot of anger issues. I winced at the injury, feeling the Mew Aqua attempting to heal me. The pain subsided and I sighed, rubbing my shoulder where I'm sure a bruise was forming. _That's going to hurt in the morning. Nice one, Nii-san. You're an official idiot!_ Oreo's voice echoed in my mind, scolding me before she had left for America.

"Geez. Chill out." I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets, my emerald green eyes clashing with her bronze eyes.

"I don't chill out." She hissed, her voice like acid; cutting through my thoughts and making whatever comback I had dissolve into nothing, "Besides, I never agreed with being a Mew Leader." I rolled my eyes. Blaze growled, her sharp gaze boring holes into my very soul.

"Now I have to have to find the other mews..." She grumbled, "This is gonna take forever! And only Kami-sama can live for eternity!" She pointed to the horizon, as if she was trying to point to heaven where all of the Angels and God reside. I wanted to face palm.

"You're weird." I blurted out. I used my book-bag as a shield. Instead of insulting me and possibly murdering me like I could of predicted, she stifled a snicker. She laughed. Stricken with confusion, I lowered my useless shield and stared at the girl, puzzled. Sure enough, she was laughing. I sweat dropped. _What's so funny_? I thought, _I don't get it! What's so funny_?

"Um, is there something wrong with you?" I asked, stupefied. I blinked rapidly and the girl giggled, wiping away a few tears.

"Sorry. I just get that a lot." She said, smiling genuinely, "I'm insane if you haven't noticed, Tsubasa." I sweat dropped. _Oh...so there _is_ something wrong with this chick? I'm turning into a psychic at this rate_, I thought dryly. She sighed and ruffled my hair before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I called. "I can help you find them!" She stopped dead in her tracks, shock in her eyes. It was if I had said the magic words because the next thing I know, she's standing in front of me, skepticism in her eyes.

"_How_?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. I grinned, intuition working its magic, "Alright, Blond boy. What makes you think that you can help me find all of the Mews?" I got out my phone, and pointed to it.

"Simple. I'll get the names of the new Mews from Shiki, look them up and—"

"You're a bigger moron than I thought." She dead panned. I did an anime fall, something I had not done in a long time, and shook my head. There's no way that this girl is going to agree to anything, I thought solemnly. She ran a hand through her long carmine hair, her bronze eyes averting from my gaze. Suddenly, she ran off, her scarf fluttering to the ground by me. I picked it up and ran after her, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Hey, quit following me!" She shouted, in the middle of the forest. The Christmas like aura hung heavily in the air, and the red haired girl's eyes a blaze with anger. Ignoring the deadly glare I was receiving from her, I walked towards the girl.

"You forgot this." I said, handing her the scarf. She stared blankly at it, then at me, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just I'm lost. I don't have a place to call home, unless you count a shelter." She sweat dropped. I paced around and realization dawned upon me. I quickly called the only person that I know that could serve as a mentor in being a Mew leader.

Mew Ichigo, aka Ichigo Momoyia.

After the final battle, she had stayed in Japan with the rest of the Mews while Zakuro worked on her modeling career. And like my sister, she was a Mew Leader. She still had her powers, and she's the only other person besides Oreo that served as a role model for any Mew in training. Or maybe an insane one like Blaze.

* * *

><p><strong> Time-skip Normal POV<strong>  
>"Is there any <em>logical<em> reason that you dragged me over here?" Blaze asked, boredom dripping from her voice. Currently, both her and Tsubasa were standing in front of the Momoyia residence, where Tsubasa would talk Ichigo's parents into letting Blaze stay with them. The blond boy laughed nervously, running a hand through his platinum hair as he hoped that Ichigo's father wouldn't try to harm him. The Hikkomori boy and Shintaro Momoyia, Ichigo's father, barely knew each other and Shintaro was very overprotective when it came to Ichigo, who helped Tsubasa study. He knocked on the door, anxiety apparent in his emerald eyes.

To his surprise, Sakura, Ichigo's mother, opened the door, "Tsubasa-kun, what're you doing here?" Tsubasa pointed to Blaze.

"I found this girl and she needs a place to stay." He said in reply.

"Oh! Come right in, sweetie! Thank you, Tsubasa-kun!" Sakura replied. Tsubasa nodded and walked in with Blaze, the bronze eyed girl in a daze. Sakura smiled warmly at Blaze, who seemed more puzzled than anyone else could be, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Her name's Blaze. She's a friend of mine, and like I said, she needs a place to stay." Tsubasa said quickly. Blaze nodded, glinting along with the idea while shooting a glare at the blond boy. He flinched at the intense and furious stare and resumed to speak, "Can she stay here?" She was at ease when Sakura nodded and hurried into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Thank you," Tsubasa said, bowing in respect. He turned to Blaze, and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance, "If you need anything, then just talk to Ichigo, Sakura, Shintaro, or try to call me. Ichigo is the only one besides Sakura who knows about the Mew Project though, so be careful. And don't let anyone figure out that you're...well, _insane_." At this, Blaze rolled her eyes. Tsubasa jotted down his phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

"Bye, Blaze," he said with a small smile, leaving the house. Blaze froze at the sound of someone running down the stairs. She turned around sharply, and a girl with cherry red hair tied into pigtails blinked.

"Hi!" She waved, "I'm Momoyia Ichigo." Blaze couldn't respond. _So this is Mew Ichigo after the final battle? _She pondered. Blaze waved back but a bit shyer, her introvert side kicking in. She hid behind a door, shaking from the cold. The jacket that she wore wasn't made for the winter. Ichigo tapped on Blaze's shoulder, "Hey, are you alright? You're really pale." Blaze laughed weakly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her carmine hair around her finger, "So, Ichigo-chan, what's for dinner?" Ichigo giggled, amused by the blazing girl's question.

"It's curry and rice."

"Really?! Awesome!" Blaze beamed, her eyes sparkling. Ichigo stared, and the girl suddenly looked to the ground, "Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit hungry." That was the understatement of the year. She was practically _starving_. Wandering around Tokyo for two months had taken its toll on the girl's patience and energy, along with the fact that she had not eaten for a day. As Ichigo showed her around, Blaze would occasionally drum her fingers against the rails of the doors or sigh when Ichigo told her to be patient.

"So, where are you from?" Ichigo asked curiously, sitting on her bed. Blaze blinked, dazed by the question. She played idly with the Konoha plushy that was in her bookbag and Ichigo decided to change the topic, "Okay...um, so why are you called 'Blaze'?" She made airquotes. Blaze sighed.

"To be honest, I have no idea." She mumbled, "But, I have a feeling that I'll be the strangest Mew Leader ever." Ichigo frowned.

"Don't worry! You'll be great!" Ichigo said reassuringly, "If you need any help, then just ask me." Blaze nodded and glanced at the piece of paper that had Tsubasa's phone number. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip, apprehension gnawing away at the girl.

"Alright..." She murmured, getting up from her spot on the bed and walking to her room.

The guest room was neat, but Sakura insisted that after dinner, Blaze, Ichigo and her would go shopping. So far, besides the bed and vacant dresser, the room was bare and painted white. Blaze groaned and collapsed onto the bed, exhaustion lulling her into a brief sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's POV<strong>  
>By the time, I woke up, it was almost time for dinner. I blinked through the darkness, a small amount of light streaming into the room from the door. Ichigo stood in the doorway, the Mew Leader looking cross. I lazily did a stretch, drowsiness lingering. Yawning, I looked to Ichigo.<p>

"Morning."

"Blaze-chan! You should of at least told me before you wandered off!" She chided, stomping into my room and literally dragging me from my bed. To most, the scene would of been comical. For me, it was a nuisance. It's a waste of time to deprive a fiery girl from her sleep and it is a crime to everything that makes us human. It should be illegal to wake a tired kid from their slumber, expecting them to be wide eyed and fully awake as if they had been pretending to sleep the whole time. I yelped as the girl pulled me down the stairs, this time with me attempting to walk in the iron grip of the former Mew Leader, and stumbling. We both crashed onto the ground, both glaring daggers.

"What was that for?!" She asked harshly.

"You didn't let me walk! I'm not a dog that you can just tie on a leash!" I growled, gaining about three or four angry veins. I felt the heat from the fire beginning to burn. Calm down, don't lose it, I thought. Taking in a deep breath, I shook my head, "Sorry, Ichigo." The heat vanished, my temper dissolving into nothing. Finally, I had succeeded in regaining my freedom but a man with spiky black hair and gray eyes, Ichigo's father, stood in front of the stairs. With a raised eyebrow and a stern look, it was obvious that he was not amused. I blinked.

"Um...Konichiwa." I said awkwardly, my lack of social skills apparent.

"Hey Dad, this is Blaze. She'll be living with us for now on." Ichigo added, helping a bit as she stood up. Thank god that Ichigo said that or I would of been toast.

"Welcome to the Momoyia family, Blaze," He replied, and walked off. I let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding and sighed, relief washing over me.

"Dinner's done!" Sakura called. Cue the sound of my stomach rumbling, and me striding over to the kitchen, already taking a seat. Sakura giggled, "Why, someone's eager to eat." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah I guess." I replied, eyeing the curry, my ravenous appetite at its peak, licking my lips in hunger.

"Oh! I forgot to invite Kishu!" Ichigo said, dialing the person's number. We began to eat without Ichigo, the food for once satisfying my immense craving for food. Wow, I don't think I even had a home cooked meal in ages. I was almost finished with my rice when the sound teleportation pierced the silence, making Ichigo face palm. I stood up, took a knife and threw it. It became embedded into the wall, shocking a Cyniclon...who I almost killed. _Whoops_. The dull blade shone as Kishu thanked his lucky stars that I had missed by three inches. I stared blankly at the scene, with Shintaro gaping at me like a fish, eyes as wide as saucers, trying to form words but failing, and Sakura humming in the kitchen, along with my mentor blinking rapidly to process the situation.

My insanity and idiocy, when combined, are a force to be dealt with. Maybe if they didn't leave a butter knife by my plate, I wouldn't of thrown it. But then again, _normal people_ don't throw butter knifes like demon butlers, such as Sebastian Michaelis. And normal people haven't had an alien stare at them with confusion and fear as they try to comprehend the situation.

"Ah...it's just him." I blinked. Kishu stared back.

"Who's the crazy girl?" He asked, jutting a thumb in my direction. I scoffed, but I knew the truth behind his words. Still, I can't let him get to me. I'm supposed to be a Mew Leader, like it or not. Shintaro was still gaping at me and I simply slumped in my seat, attempting to hide. Ichigo sighed, shaking her head in disapproval as she crawled under the table, where I was hiding.

"What's with the knife throwing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, "Are you a ninja?" I gave her a weird look. Me, skilled in ninjutsu? Really, Ichigo? I don't even know karate...but I do know a bit of aikido.

"Sorry. Heard teleportation. Thought it was an enemy and saw a butter knife." I whispered, chopping up the sentences into pint size pieces that don't even sound like an actual sentence. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Come on. Now we gotta explain to dad." She replied. I crawled from under the table, popping up and snatching the butter knife to return it to it's rightful place. By my plate. Or I could pocket it in case the time comes to throw it like an awesome demon butler.

The latter seems less likely, but it's worth a try.

I turned to Shintaro, an idea in mind, "You are hallucinating! You've been eating way too much wasabi for dinner, and that mark in the wall has been there the whole time," I pointed to the accused sauce with a serious facade. Shintaro blinked and looked to the sauce. Then to me. Then back to the wasabi. He narrowed his eyes as I tucked the knife into my jacket.

"_Okay_..." He drawled out, suspicion making my claim seem more ridiculous than it already was. Sakura walked in, still humming a song. Her apron was caked in flour and some red and green icing, and the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies filled the air. Ah, chocolate chip cookies. They are practically like Heaven on Earth. The world's best chocolate can't hold a candle to the strong power of chocolate cookies. Especially the ones that are soft and are paired up with hot cocoa in the winter. That's a perfect combination for the holidays during winter—

"Hello Kishu. We were just about to eat some dessert," Sakura said, sending me back to reality from my train of thoughts about cookies. I returned to my seat, eating some of my curry while watching Kishu, Sakura, and Ichigo with amused eyes. The mew leader looked to me, jaw dropping when she saw how fast I finished the remains of the curry to watch them with an attentive gaze. Meh, that was just my normal appetite.

"Momoyia-san, are those cookies?" I asked. Sakura giggled, as if she had found something cute.

"Why, aren't you the clever clairvoyant? But yes, they are. I decorated them for Christmas." She replied. If my fox tail was visible, it would of been wagging. Instead, I smiled brightly, "Speaking of which, Blaze-chan, since you'll be living with us, it's alright if you call us mom and dad." I titled my head like a confused puppy, baffled by the statement.

"Shintaro, I'll be right back. Me, Blaze and Ichigo are going shopping." Sakura—I mean, mom—said. I took a cookieand began to eat it, entering a heavenly daze.

"I'll come too!" Kishu offered. I resisted the ever so tempting urge to face palm. However, when we got in the car, the first thing that popped into Kishu's mind and into the atmosphere is this: "Blaze, I'm going to call you Flame girl!"

And _that_ was when I face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>  
>The mall was bustling with people as the frenzy for Christmas shopping began. Swarming with dozens of people searching for Christmas gifts, Ichigo, Kishu, Sakura and Blaze entered the shopping center. Blaze shoved her hands into her pockets, analyzing the situation. It was as if the apocalypse was happening and their lives depended solely on them shopping. Bright emerald and jade green trees stood by the doors of shops. Silver snowflake designs adorned the clear glass windows. Christmas carols sang in perfect harmony, the melodies drifting out of the stores. Blaze didn't seem interested. She was more intrigued by the red paper crane that she had folded.<p>

"Tsubasa! What're you doing here?" Ichigo said, blinking at the blond. Tsubasa chuckled nervously.

"Well, Kaito dragged me over here to go Christmas shopping," he replied and his gaze landed on Blaze, who was still playing idly with the paper crane, "Hey Blaze. What's up?" Kaito ran up to them and simply grinned before shouting "Merry Early Christmas!" then continued to run around like a mad man. Kaito was _not_ your average guy. He was the epitome of stupidity, because of his recklessness and his strange habit of intervening with situations that don't involve his interference. It was needless to say that it was easy for him to force a Hikkomori (in this case, Tsubasa) to go out into the outside world, with the help of Blue Exorcist manga and the promise of food. Tsubasa didn't feel like cooking at the moment.

"The sky, the ceiling, clouds and planes." She replied in a monotone. Kishu and Ichigo sweat dropped at the bluntness in her voice. However, a playful glint shone in the girl's eyes as she spotted something and ran off, alarming the former Mew leader and eldest Yamoto sibling.

"**_Blaze_**!" They said in unison.

"Check this out, it's the new edition of Servant of Evil!" She beamed, her eyes sparkling with admiration. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow before he realized that the girl was looking at a manga collection. Tsubasa walked over to her and ruffled the girl's hair. She growled, "Quit it, Tsubasa!"

"Nope!" Tsubasa grinned, "So, you're an otaku?"

"I never said that," She quipped, glaring at him. They walked off and by the time that they had finished shopping, the store was almost closed. Blaze stole a glance at Tsubasa for a second and shook her head. He was talking with Kaito about some anime when Kaito said something about Godzilla, throwing off the topic.

"Idiot." She muttered, averting her gaze, while putting on a pair of silver headphones. Music blasted from her headphones, drowning out the boy's conversation as they walked to Kaito's car and Sakura, Kishu and Ichigo headed to their own car. Blaze hurried to Ichigo's side, not wanting to be left behind. As the voice of Kagamine Rin sang and the beat resounded, Blaze gazed outside the window. Stars twinkled in the beautiful midnight blue sky, with the snow gracefully falling to the ground. The windshield wipers pushed away the snow as they approached home and got out.

Blaze stared into the dark sky but was snapped out of her trance by Ichigo. Ichigo rushed to the girl and took her back inside, where she wouldn't get sick. However, that didn't stop Blaze from feeling someone else's eyes on her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**  
>"Looks like the girl has returned, sir. She is just like in the legends." An alien girl said. She fumbled with faded papers, but there was a faint outline of a flame. The specter of the figure had faded into nothing but anyone who looked at the paper could instantly feel an aura of rage and fear. The figure was widely known around galaxies and was feared in every corner of the universe. Some called the person a warrior. Others called the figure a demon.<p>

_"Is she a demon?"_ A deep voice asked. The girl shook her head, her neon green locks swaying. To be honest, she wasn't sure if this new Mew leader was a challenging opponent. However, looks could be deceiving. And she couldn't let her leader be deceived. If he was, Earth would be lost to the humans, the people that had stolen the Earth from the cynaclons. And seeing that it had been corrupted by them, she knew that she had a important job to do.

"I _did_ sense a slight demonic aura. Maybe she was possessed by one at a time," she replied, her expression never changing. This so called "demon" was more human than she had first thought.

"_Good work. Keep spying. We must learn about these 'new mews' that are defending the humans. I believe there are some traitors on that planet_." The acidity in the other person's voice rose, "_Oh well. __I'll allow them to stay. But please summon your comrades, Misaki."_ She adjusted the bow in her black dress and a evil glimmer shone brightly in her eyes.

"With pleasure, sir." She walked out, and looked to four other aliens. One smirked while another was about to run.

"No way! I don't care if the humans took over Earth! I want to live!" The cowardly alien wailed. Misaki snarled.

"Get your act together, Kiseki!" She hissed, "We have a mission and I am _not_ letting those pesky humans make fools out of us!" Her cape billowed behind the girl and Kiseki shuddered, dread apparent in his blue eyes that were tinted with red. His brother stormed off.

"I'll get the ship fired up." Kiseki mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for this chapter. So...rate and review! Please don't say this is a terrible fanfic (or "the new mews")because I do not take flames. Flames will be used to power Blaze's cannon and to roast marshmellows to make s'mores.<strong>


	2. Blaze's state of the world

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. I only own the characters I created!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

_The sound of wind chimes echoed and pierced the barrier of silence. The curtain of darkness lifted as sunlight began to spill over the landscape, casting out the shadows that once lurked in the pitch black scenery. The sky was dyed a furious scarlet, and clouds slowly shuffled across the horizon. A lonely shadow stood in the scene, it's gaze fixated on the ever changing sky._

_"So, I take it that you've been scouting for chimeras, correct?" The shadow spoke. Blaze nodded, her eyes trained on the sky._

_"Yeah. I've even become the leader." She said with a frown, "Now, about that deal..." The shadow took off her glasses and looked through them._

_"Don't worry about that, Blaze! Besides," The shadow paused, it's own gaze locked with the few flowers that had sprouted in the scorched ground. The figure picked one, admiring the beautiful dark red flower, "Better you than me, right? I'm not much of the leader type!" The shadow laughed half heartedly, tugging anxiously at her scarf. Blaze ran a hand through her fiery carmine hair, turning to the shadow._

_"At least you're mentally sane." Blaze commented in a monotone. Once again, the shadow laughed but there was a slight bitter tone in it, as if she resented the statement. As if she had been hiding some sort of dark secret that she kept under a lock and key._

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_A sudden thought dawned upon Blaze. She looked to the shadow and poked the silhouette's shoulder. "Hey! I never got to know your name!" The shadow smiled. It was a smile filled with regret. A smile full of sadness, and slight fear. She knew this would happen._

_"It's something could you can figure out," The shadow replied in a rather soft tone, as if speaking to a child, it's gaze unwavering from the sky, "Let's just say...that part of its meaning has to do with a star. A certain star that we see all the time and shines brightly in the dark." Clueless, Blaze shrugged. _I'm not much of an astronomy nerd,_ she thought, _Which star is she talking about_? The shadow seemed unfazed by the bronze eyed girl's puzzled expression._

_"The North Star?" She finally guessed. The shadow frowned._

_The shadow sighed, "That's not it, Blaze. Keep trying," Blaze huffed, looking to the horizon. The wind ruffled her vivid crimson locks and caused her bangs to fall into her eyes, casting faint shadows over her face._

_"How do you know my name?" The carmine haired girl asked, with curiosity of a small child. The shadow simply stood up, shoving her hands into her pockets. The aura of mystery clung to the strange shadow as she stood in silence, the atmosphere growing tense. The gears of a large clock slowed down and restarted, clanging in the distance._

_"Ah, it seems that you've forgotten me. Don't worry, you're not the first." The shadow murmured, "However, it's not a big deal. After all, you're still new to this world. This strange...yet wonderful world. I hope you met him already."_

_"'Him'? What're you talking about?" Blaze exclaimed._

_"The one with the brillaint green eyes. His name is Tsubasa Yamoto." The shadow giggled and vanished, the sound of church bells echoing._

_"C-chotto matte!" Blaze shouted, the girl quickly reaching out to the silhouette. The darkness faded like smoke. She glanced at the stopwatch mark on her right hand and growled __before wandering into the forest below the fiery red skies, "Until we meet again, Kage*-sama."_

* * *

><p>Tsubasa sighed, running a hand through his platinum hair. He had decided to search Hinode's room for any reasons for her disappearance after two <em>desperate<em> months of searching. He laid back on the bed, closing his eyes as frustration finally caught up with him. The room had been left in perfect condition—well, at least until Tsubasa _walked in_. There were books thrown onto the floor(Hinode would kill him if she returned), organized stacks of manga disheveled and hasitly put back, and a thin layer a dust coating her belongings. It was needless to say that the wreckage Tsubasa had caused would make someone believe that a tornado and earthquake had ripped through the girl's room, recovered by a rescue crew and then ruined by a sugar high teen. Which, Tsubasa was not. _Kaito_ was the one resting in his room, mumbling something about multicolored raccoons.

_This is impossible._ Tsubasa made peace with that. He yawned and was about to drift into a peaceful sleep until something caught his eye. Lazily, he opened one eye and grabbed a small black book bound in leather._ Game cheats_? He wondered, _Hmm, that might explain why Kishu can't beat her in Legend of Zelda_. He studied the book and frowned. _A lock_?

The teenage boy looked around, biting his lip. "Where does Hino keep her hair pins?" He placed the book on the bed, getting up sluggishly. His emerald green eyes glittered in the dim light of the sunrise. He walked over to a small jewelry box and opened it, brightening visibly. A hopeful smile graced his features as he marveled at a paper lip. While it was nothing special to most people, at this very moment, it was Tsubasa's chance to find out more about her. Tsubasa rushed back to the bed, carefully picking the lock with the paperclip. The last thing that he wanted was to ruin a possession of the missing glasses girl.

A soft click snapped him out of his thoughts as the small lock fell to the orange blankets. He mentally thanked his deceased father for teaching him to pick a lock, which is a skill that he passed down to Oreo.

_"If there's ever a lock on a book, just get a paper clip! It's an easy way to either get a girl mad or figure out what's on their mind. If you're unfortunate enough, you'll get both_." His father's voice echoed. He looked at the first page, which was actually a drawing of Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine dressed for "Story of Evil." Faint, delicately drawn yet vivid red and golden roses adorned the top and bottom of the cover page. He could recognise every single pen stroke, down to the simple "H" intial scrawled on the corner of the page.

Two pages after the sketch, however, was an entry.

"'_June fifteenth, 2010,_'" He began to read, aloud, "'_I've decided to keep this journal as a record in case I ever disappear from this world. I've been trying to act strong for so long that I can't take it anymore. Mom and dad won't even smile anymore, and they're constantly fighting. I overheard that they're planning to divorce in a week, so I decided to stay out of their way. At this rate, I'll never be able to see them laugh again.'" _He skipped over to the next few pages.

'_I've figured out that my uncle created a time machine. So, I am using every chance I get to travel through time. Yahoo! There's only one problem though: nightmares. Somehow, I ended up in a war last week and I still can't forget it. The gunfire still rings keeps me up at night. Maybe it's a time travalleing thing? If only I could use the time machine to start everything over. Besides, I've got my siblings Sayori and Takashi! They're so cute! ^_^ Speaking of which, I should get to before they start throwing a hissy fit. Geez...siblings are a lot harder to manage than I first thought.'_

_So, this is a diary? _Tsubasa thought. He closed it and held it close to his chest, craving Hinode's companionship. He could imagine Hinode now, writing and doodling in her spare time, her dark brown locks cascading down her shoulders. Or the beautiful oceanic blue paint that would be smeared on an art smock that she wore, the canvas transformed from blank to colorful with grace as she painted the sea shore, her eyes sparkling in the golden light with a gentle smile playing on her lips. _  
><em>

Something wet and warm streamed down his face, but he ignored it. He missed _everything_ about the girl, adding even more to his despair as his tears streaked across his face. She was his light of his life and now, his world had been left in the dark.

His shoulders trembled and he felt as if he was going to break any minute. Tsubasa shook his head, and turned away, shutting off the light from the lamp. He walked out of the room, still clutching the diary, and staggered into his room. He placed the book under his pillow and just like magic, he was knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip Blaze's POV<strong>

I growled, glaring daggers at Ichigo. She had beaten me at my own _game_. This was a disgrace to the history of gaming. I was on the brink of setting fire to the whole house. It was a simple mistake that could of ended the world.

"You cheater..." I glowered. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"I didn't cheat,"

"LIAR!" I proclaimed, pointing dramatically at her, death glaring at them, "I saw you and Pai discussing ways to beat me! I am _not_ delusional!"

"You are delusional." Pai sighed, rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to stop a headache, "We were discussing what to get Lettuce a birthday present." A faint blush dusted across his cheeks and a sly smirk graced my features.

"Oh, so you have a crush on her?" I asked blankly, "Hey, are you going to eat that?" I pointed to the piece of untouched strawberry cake that say by him on a silver plate. He glared at me but I merely shrugged.

"So, how is the investigaton?" Ichigo asked Pai, Masha hovering over her shoulder. I raised an eyebrow, sitting with my knees drawn close as I tried to decipher what she meant.

"Wait, are you guys detectives?" I asked lazily, "And seriously, King Pai of the undead, are you going to eat that cake or not?" He groaned, pushing the small delicacy towards me. I flashed a grin. However, something seemed off. The cake seemed fine, but of course, my clairvoyance said otherwise.

"Thanks, Zombie-kun." I said in a montone and poked at the cake with a fork, marring the perfect texture of the vanilla icing. With suspicous glance, I pointed to the cake and asked, "Did you... poison this?"

"What? Of course not." Ichigo scoffed.

"Actually I _did_ put in a serum that can make a human lose consciousness for a day, with the occasional migraines," Pai replied, not even caring how sadistic he sounded at the moment. I sweat dropped.

"It hasn't even been _two weeks _and you're already trying to kill me." I muttered, disappointed by his actions. I stood up and walked out. I was on a mission to get a new piece of cake.

"Keichiroooooooo!" I hollered before realizing my mistake. The ponytailed man was not here. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't stop at Ichigo's house for trivial matters. I strolled through the kitchen, searching for anything that would satisfy my appetite. I opened the doors of the fridge and frowned. _There's no more cake_. A childish pout made its way to my lips and I sighed, gazing out the window in boredom.

I slumped to the floor, staring at the clock. The hands of the clock moved at its own pace, ticking slowly as the seconds passed, driving me to the brink of insanity. I growled, still looking for food when all of a sudden, the ticking ceased.

A deathly silence replaced the annoying clock, the air growing colder to the point to where frost could of adorned the metal of the fridge. I slowly stood up, in a daze. In the distance, I heard laugher. Maniacal laughter, along with the sound of books falling to the floor. _Weird_..

I shrugged and got on my black jacket, covering up my orange pj shirt. I laced up my red high tops and before I could head out, _someone_ tapped my shoulder. I looked up.

"What are _you_ doing?" Was what Ichigo Momoyia asked, blocking my way towards the outside world. With a nonchalant and blank expression, I glanced over to the scenery outside.

"Nothing." I lied, walking upstairs and slamming the door to my room. I opened the drawers and took out a few clothes and a sketch pad. I flipped through the rather useless pages filled with doodles of chibis, anime characters, and stopped at the first blank page. Taking a pencil from the drawer on my nightstand, I began to draw a line, dividing the paper in half. I took in a deep breath, staring at the paper in concentration. _Come on, I know my power can work any other time_. Sensing nothing, I threw the sketch pad onto the floors, growling in frustration.

Suddenly, a searing pain coursed through my body, and my vision turned dark as a new light entered, making its debut. A few girls, one with curly sakura pink hair and gentle blue eyes in a kimono appeared as shadows, but their Mew forms were also visible. Names and data raced into my mind with the speed of a quantum computer. I jotted them down as quickly as I could.

The first Mew I needed to find was Mew Sakura, also known as Hana Izumi. Apparently, she's infused with the DNA of a hooded crane.

"Hmm, how interesting." I murmured, "For once, my clairvoyance came in handy." I made a ring with my fingers and peered through it, seeing Tsubasa arguing with Kishu in the living room, in about two minutes into the future. A smirk graced my features, and I threw on some clothes, not caring if I still looked like I was half asleep. Adjusting the silver chains adorning my belt loops, I glanced at the mirror. I still looked the same, minus my hair looking frizzy. I grinned, showing off my prominent canines, or as I called them, "fangs."

I laced up my sneakers (again) and jumped out of my open window, despits all of my common sense telling me not to. I would of landed perfectly(or not)...if it weren't for fate's habit of making me the fool in the situation.

"You're heavier than you look." A voice dead panned. I looked up and blinked in shock. Warmth surrounded me and a pair of questioning emerald green eyes held my gaze.

"Oh...sorry." I laughed nervously. Tsubsa stared at me, not even caring that he was carrying me like a bride. I bit my lip and tried to push away but Tsubasa kept me trapped in his embrace.

"It's fine." He muttered, his eyes hidden by his bangs, "Why the heck did you jump out a window?!" There was mixuture of anger and worry in his voice as he gently set me down on the pure snow. I tried to find the right words to prevent me from sounding like an idiot, but once again, my idiocy rivaled against my insanity. This time, the stupidity won.

"Um, well, I got bored." THAT is why I am starting to realize why I might not be a good Mew leader. Last time I checked, I didn't say moronic things in front of guys; I went on with my life. So...why am I messing up _now_?

He stared at me and I sighed, getting back into my feet. I rose to my feet and poked him in the ribs, "Okay. I'm trying to find the rest of the Mews, alright? Are you happy now, Yamoto-san?" He cast a thoughtful look to me.

"Just call me Tsubasa, okay?" He said softly, his emerald green eyes averting rfom my gaze. I fought back a smile and ruffled his hair, "Besides, I have to find someone too," My attention was instantly on the boy.

"Who?"

"A girl with glasses and dark, chocolate brown eyes. She's about your height, but a bit shorter," He replied, a nolgastic look in his eyes, probably picturing the girl in his mind, "Long, wavy dark brown hair...Her name was Hinode."

"Hinode, huh?" I said, the description of the person seeming vaguely familiar. I don't know how, but I felt as if I had met the girl before. He nodded.

"She went missing two months ago and I still can't find her," Tsubasa mumbled, "...I'm not giving up until I find her." Determination shone brightly in his eyes. I stared at him and my expression became solemn. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes.

"I want to help find her." I declared, "And I won't stop until we _both_ find her." A joyous, genuine smile graced his features and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Blaze!" He beamed.

"No problem." I mumbled, still trying to escape his grasp. A faint blush could be seen on my face. Our gazes met again and for some reason, I stopped struggling. We just stood there, complete silence washing over us. The only other sounds were could here were footsteps and the sound of cars passing by.

"TSUBASA, THERES A NEW EPISODE OF STAR WARS REBELS!" A voice screeched, shattering the moment. I looked around, frantic to see if I was going crazy already. Luckily, I _wasnt_. Unfortunately, it was a moron who had called out to Tsubasa. I squeaked and hid behind Tsubasa, not wanting to be spotted.

"Who's this?" The moron in question asked curiously.

"This is Momoyia—"

"Hello Kaito, I'm Blaze. You may call me Ryuzaki for business reasons." I interrupted, "I believe we met at the park three weeks ago when you lost at a shooting game. Remember, there were cyborgs and evil robots?" Kaito blinked.

"Oh yeah! _You're_ the girl who beat me in that video game!" He exclaimed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ryuzaki-chan!" Kaito bowed in respect, and I grinnend truphantly with a slight sadistic gleam in my eyes.

"Hehehe, same here." I replied, "Well, see ya."

_Ryuzaki? That's the best you came up with_? My conscience complained. I rolled my eyes and strolled through Tokyo. The car horns screeched and blared and despite their annoying volume, I was able to drown out the noise with my headphones. I leaned against a brickwall of a store as I attempted to clear my cluttered thoughts.

"Geez, looks like I can't find Mew Sakura after all." I grumbled, staring into the bitter remants of a torn up book. Curiously, I picked it up and what it was written on the crumpled sheets astounded me. My blood turned to ice and it became difficult to breathe.

You know how in movies, when a villains sends a letter and they want to disguise their handwriting so they just cut up a bunch of magazine letters and glue them on one page? Well, that is exactly what I saw, except for a single word, no a single _name_, that was in the mismatched letters.

_Hinode_.

"What...in name of sanity is this?" I murmured._ A clue for Hinode's disappearance? Or...is it a trap_? I looked around, seeing if anyone was watching me. Luckily, no one was. I bit my lip and carefully took the crumpled sheets of paper, folding them in half and placing them in my pocket. _Now's not the time for a trick_...

* * *

><p>"Blaze! What are you—"<p>

"Sorry, Ichigo! I'm kind of in a hurry!" I hollered, slamming the door again. I really need to stop doing that. Stacks of Blue Exorcist manga fell to the ground and I growled in annoyance, placing them back on the shelves neatly. There were eleven volumes in my manga collection so far, with all of the manga being five Blue Exorcist and six volumes from the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I moved the manga aside, taking out the tattered book pages and placing it behind the Japanese comic book. Now, no one could notice it.

Speaking of no one noticing things, footsteps resounded and someone kicked down my door.

"Um, there's a thing called _knocking_. Maybe you should try it," I said in a monotone.

"Sorry, but we have to train." Pai's voice replied. I sweat dropped.

"Ryuzaki! Get out of your room already!"

"Oh yes, and we also decided to call you 'Ryuzaki' for now on." Pai added. I rolled my eyes in response, and hurried out of the room. I smirked as I glanced at my jacket that resembled Kano's from Blindfold City Actors.

"You know, lying is a talent of mine, but its strange. How come the truest things sound the most false?" I murmured, smirking devilishly as I thought of way to find Mew Sakura, "It's a skill that is despicable yet surprisingly useful."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."I snickered, "So, lets try to find Mew Sakura!"

And like a curtain call to an applause, a silence was broken like glass.

* * *

><p><strong> I decided not to name all of the Mews after food like they did in the anime However, I'm still trying to add in things that might hint at Hinode's location.. <strong>

***Kage=shadow. **

**~Mew SunsetStar**


	3. Training

**Welcome back to "Hishoku no Sora"! I don't own Tmm, just the characters I created. And the plot. I swear, I rewrote this chapter so many times out of boredom. The next chapter will be the Christmas chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's POV<strong>

"Pay attention!"

That was the statement that that snapped me out of my daze. I was too busy in a daydream to pay attention to the king of zombies as he slammed a ruler on my desk, making me return back to reality. I looked to him, then at the book infront of me. I shifted slightly, vscowling at the purple haired man as he droned out another lesson. This was boring. I did not _need_ to learn stragtegies. This was also _ridiculous_. Why did I need to sit through this dull lesson? _Why_?

I put on my headphones once his back faced me as he wrote in an array of dry erase marker. I began to wonder if I could actually find the mysterious girl known as "Hinode". I was really curious about the missing girl, but mostly because she seemed _familiar_. Like I had met her before. But, my memory is not the most reliable of sources.

According to Ichigo, Tsubasa wasnt the same after Hinode went missing. He turned a shut-in, and even became a tad bit depressed. For two long months, he searched for the girl, hoping to find her. He was determined to find her. He still is. I frowned, mulling over the information. To me, he sounded like a love struck boy who wanted to save a girl who clearly _didn't_ want to be saved. I wanted to help but I didn't know how.

Staring blankly at the board, I figured that she might of wanted to be saved, but maybe something scared her into running away. It's natural to get scared.

"...ki! Ryuzaki, if you do not remove your headphones right now, I will ban cake from the Momoyia house," Pai threatened. All of the faint color in my face drained in absolute horror.

"No...! NOT THE CAKE! YOU MONSTER!" I shrieked, making a nearby Kishu howl with laughter. I glared at the cynaclon in rage, heat rushing to my palms.

**_Control your temper! You don't want to lose it_**!

Conscience, with all due respect, you are not helping.

I took in a deep breath, and sighed, my temper simmering down. It was only a little, but it was enough for me not to lose all of control over my flames. Which, I didnt want the aliens to find out about. I yawned and folded my arms across my chest. The immense heat in my palms vanished, my glare becoming less intense.

**_Good. You've finally calmed down._**

_Oh shut up, who needs to argue with t__heir conscience_? I glanced around, tugging anxiously at the black scarf like collar that I always wore, trying to act natural, concealing my Mew Mark. I stood up and began to browse the shelves, searching the perfect book to read. Or throw at Pai. Whichever came first part.

Glancing at Ichigo, I frowned, "Hey Ichi-chan, what are you reading?"

"My homework."

"I pity you," I sighed, shaking my head, "Truly, I'm sorry for you." I barely held back a snicker as I saw Ichigo gain an anger vein out of the corner of my eye. But somehow, a dictionary came hurling my way and I ducked, avoiding a near death experience. The force of the throw caused the bookshelf to tremble and shake, dumping all of its books onto me. The culprit was none other than the green haired alien known as Kishu.

"Blaze!"

"Ryuzaki!"

I growled, getting up from the mountain of literature. I winced from the pain and stumbled to my feet. I sat on the ground, glaring darkly at Kishu, who was now gasping for air from his fit of laughter.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine. I'm still alive, right?" I said blankly. My voice always seemed to have a certain bland, blank tone to it. I didn't mind it, since it kind of suited me. I stood up, and placed a book on a desk. Silence enveloped us and reality sunk in. The library was a _mess_. Books lay scattered on the floor, pages strewn all over the ground and pencils littering the ground.

Kishu, Taruto, and their cousin exchanged horrified glances.

"PAI'S GOING TO KILL US!"

I sweat dropped. I cast a glance at Ichigo, "Is Pai _really_ going to kill us?" I asked curiously.

"No. He'll doom us though." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh. Well, it's better than death."

It was at _exact_ moment that the phrase "Speak of the devil" took on a new meaning. In the form of an angry Pai. The door slammed against the wood, broken splinters of it ignored as the healer of the alien quartet cursed our very existence.

Pai stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed and glowing with rage. A demonic, dark purple aura engulfed the alien, making everyone's blood turn to ice, including my own. With a low and threatening voice, he spoke, turning everyone into huma statues.

"_What happened in here_?" He asked. A shiver ran down my spine, making me search for the closest person by me in a five meter radius. I pointed to Kishu, who pointed at back me, while being accused by Taruto and the(possible) shota running around the place. It was _madness_. Ichigo gulped, and took cover under a table. I looked around for help, but was stricken with shock as Kishu and Taruto sneered at me, joking about my demise.

I did the most rational thing I could think of at the moment. I am not very rational, mind you.

"Why you little..." I growled, whipping out my pocketknife from my jacket. I threw it in anger, causing the dagger to soar through the air and become stuck in the wall...again. Pai's mood only worsened, with a now damaged wall in his precious library. Ichigo, _why_ did you give me a pocketknife for self defense in case a creeper appears? Didnt you learn _anything_ from my first dinner at your house that knifes are thrown if they are in _my_ possession?

_Is this supposed to be some sort of joke_? I pondered as Pai grabbed me by the collar, his eyes boring into my very soul. I laughed weakly, putting up my hands in submission.

"L-lets not try to lose our sanity, alright?" Ichigo squeaked.

"Already lost mine." I muttered, starting to regret wearing the collar like scarf. It constricted me from letting any air into my lungs, not allowing me to breath. I kicked and clawed at his grip to escape. But all of my attempts were in vain.

"Pai, don't kill Ryuzaki. It was an accident." Kishu warned him. With that being said, Pai released me from his death grip and looked around for any other culprits. I gasped, taking in large amounts of oxygen as I regained my senses. Ichigo dragged me over to her hiding spot and I sighed.

"You okay?"

"F-fine. Besides almost getting killed, I'm fine." I replied, "Besides, it's _Kishu's fault_ anyways." A devilish and sadistic grin crossed my features as I said the last part louder than the first.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-skip Normal POV<strong>

Blaze yawned, her bronze eyes dulled with exhaustion as she finished cleaning the library._ So much for watching Pai and Kishu fight_, she thought grimly, using the teleporter to escape Pai's sight. She didn't want to hear another word from the aliens after he had lectured her. It was as if he enjoyed boring her to death. And with Christmas coming soon, she didn't have time for getting killed by aliens. It was going to be her first Christmas with the Momoyia family, and she didn't want anything to screw it up.

Blaze looked around, realizing that the teleporter had worked. She grinned, and glanced around, her smile fading away.

"Hey. I thought that thing would take me home!" She growled, looking around while glaring daggers at the forest around her. She _hated_ the cold. And it didn't help that her jacket was back in the library. She shivered as a gust of wind blew past her, proving her long sleeved shirt to be useless in the cold.

"Kage...sama." She murmured, recognizing the shadowy figure.

"Hello Blaze." The shadow replied, it's tone cheery despite being, well, a _shadow_. Blaze knew that she could trust the shadow with anything, "How are you?" Blaze shrugged.

"I'm fine. Almost got killed by an alien though."

"Be careful..." The shadow chided, placing it's hand on the girl's shoulder. Blaze grinned and scooped up a handful of snow. She formed it into a ball and threw it, successfully hitting the shadow in the face. The shadow stood, blinking rapidly to process the situation. Kage's bewildered expression was enough to send then fiery girl into hysterics.

"Oh...so _that's_ how you want to play now." The shadow glowered, making another snowball. Blaze yelped, paralyzed by the shadow's death glare. She sprinted to a nearby tree, searching for a place to hide. The shadow stormed through the forest as she hid, the anger radiating off of the shadow.

She should of known better than to anger the spirit. She should of apologized.

"Blaze," The shadow called, it's voice now solemn. Blaze peered from behind the tree, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yeah?" She asked, ducking as the shadow tossed a snowball at her again, "What do you want?"

"Have you met that boy yet?"

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "What boy? Do you mean Tsubasa?" The shadow nodded, a resentful look in its dark eyes. Blaze stared at the shadow as she frowned, annoyed at the shadow for once. She wondered _why_ the shadow was so interested in her daily life, or more presently, the boy known as Tsubasa Yamoto.

"He seems pretty lonely."

"Pfft. Him? _Lonely_? He's got a group of friends, Kage-sama." Blaze scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, "All I need to do is find my comrades and I'll be all set." The shadow glared at Blaze warningly.

"It is your mission and your destiny for you to reunite him with Hinode. Accept your fate." The shadow spoke. Blaze growled, glancing at the sky. She didn't care if it was her life's mission to find the missing girl. It was her life; therefore, "fate" didn't need to interfere in it. It was meaningless to the fiery girl, "...Dont you want to find out _why_ she seems so familiar?" Blaze's eyes widened in shock. She felt as if the world was spinning faster than it should.

"Hey!" She said as the figure vanished into the icy air. She reached out, the shadow already gone. The girl frowned and her hand fell back to her side. Blaze took out her phone and scrolled through the messages. One of them caught her attention.

'**To:Blaze Momoyia**

**From : Ichigo**

**Hey Blaze, I'm throwing a Christmas party soon. So make sure you get some decorations. Kishu is going to help you. See ya soon! '**

"A Christmas...party..." She murmured. _i havent been to one since...Huh? _Her expression turned from blank to puzzled_. I dont remember. I cant remember anything except for meeting Tsubasa, Ichigo and the aliens. _Blaze knew about the Mews but didn't not how she gained that information. She didn't understand. Blaze frowned, confusion running rampant in her mind._ That's not possible. I remember waking up in a shelter for a day or two and being taken care of there..but everything else is just a blur. Why..can't i remember anything else? _

She glanced at her palm, watching the small golden flames flicker from her fingertips. Blaze sighed and the flames vanished. Her pyrokinesis, in her opinion, was her strength and her curse. She didn't know how to control the flames; if Pai and the aliens were to discover her secret...

Blaze shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts. She _couldn't _let them find out about her powers. She still needed to control her flames. But that was easier said than done: her flames were heavily reliant on her emotions.

She rushed home, not wanting to stay in the cold any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubasa's POV<strong>

"Welcome back!" Ichigo beamed to the fiery girl as she stormed inside. I glanced at the girl, a thought occurring. There might be a chance that Blaze might actually be Hinode. However, there were certain traits that Blaze possessed that Hinode didn't. Like how Blaze is trying to glare holes into me. I merely shrugged it off, too busy with my phone.

"Blaze, your death stare isn't going to work on me." I said in a monotone, without facing her. I skimmed through my photo album on my phone and stopped, seeing one photo standing out from the rest. I smiled fondly at the photo, the memory behind it still clear. Truly, that picture was one of my prized possessions.

The picture was of me and Oreo's first Christmas with Hinode. At first, my sister thought that she was annoying. But, it wasn't too long before we realized that she was pretty scared. I mean, who _wouldn't_ be scared if they were taken to a different dimension, right? But even though Hinode was a Ibit timid, she prepared for the worst and tried to stay upbeat. Optimistic pessimism is a rare gift.

In the photo, me, Oreo and Hinode stood by the Christmas tree. Hinode was doinh a simple peace sign, and Oreo just looked bored. _Typical kuudere_. As for myself, I just smiled. At l least _I_ wanted to keep a good memory.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" She asked, looking over my shoulder. I sighed.

"It's just a picture."

"Well, there's no need to get no serious, Melancholy-kun!" She scoffed, leaning on my shoulder, her eyes averting mine. _What's with the nickname_? Blaze studied the picture and her gaze stayed impassionate, not any emotions what so ever. "...Hey. Who's that?" She asked, pointing to my sister.

"That's my younger sister. She used to be a Mew leader." I said softly, "The other girl is Hinode."

"Oh, so _that's_ the missing girl, right?" There was a certain amount of curiousity in her usually blank tone of voice. I nodded and stared at the photograph, biting my lip as I remembered the times with Hinode.

"Yeah..." I replied, my eyes darkening, "I miss her...a lot.." My bangs fell into my eyes as I continued to gaze at the memory. A pair of curious bronze eyes met my emerald green ones as she lifted my chin gently, her blank expression turning into a worried one._ Is it possible that Blaze and Hinode can be the same person_? I wondered.

"Don't worry. I'll find her." The carmine haired girl said, sporting her usual devilish grin, eyes sparkling with mischief, "Don't overexert yourself, or you'll never find Hinode. You need rest...because if you haven't noticed..." A soft snicker escaped her lips, a mocking glint in her eyes, "You're beginning to resemble a raccoon." She backed away, taking in the anger that radiated off of me in waves.

My temper shot up from sleep deprivation. Blame that on video games, "I do_ not_ look like a raccoon!" I retorted. The girl snickered again and this time, took a step away from me, and grinning devilishly.

"Explain the shadows under your eyes, _Baka_." She shrugged, taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar. She got another one from the decorated cookie jar and offered it to me. I took it gratefully, narrowing my eyes, "What? You think I poisioned a bunch of cookies. You idiot, it's _safe _to eat. I'm not psychotic...just a bit crazy.."

"Yeah, I can seen that." I sighed, lying on the sofa. Blaze sat down by me and I glanced at her. There was a brief silence, before Blaze broke it. I stared at her briefly, but looked away. There's no way that she would agree with me on that.

"Yeah. But you'll be reunited with that glasses girl. After that, I won't need your assistance." She mumbled just as I took a small bite from my cookie. I raised an eyebrow while savoring the taste of the treat.

"Who baked these cookies?" I asked, ignoring the statement from her. Wait..._what_?

"Sakura."

"I need to start coming over more often." I mumbled, "And what the heck do you mean by that anyways?" She gave me a puzzled look so I pushed on, getting closer to the girl, "What do you mean by 'you won't need my assistance'?" I made air quotes to prove my point. She was about speak, but didn't, unable to form any coherent words. For once, the girl looked stumped. She paced back and forth, running a hand through her long carmine hair. Her bronze colored eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"Um..._well_, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," That signature smirk appeared once again, she stifled a snicker. I glared at her, "Fine. A shadow told me. No little birdies like me so a shadow told me!"

It took me a solid_ five_ _minutes_ process to process the information.

"You're crazy."

"Why, thank you very much, Tsubasa." She grinned, ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes.

**_Silence again..._**

Everything seemed to freeze in time. The only sound that could be heard was a Christmas movie playing on the TV. Blaze shifted from her spot, as if uncomfortable in the lack of chaos. I sighed, once again turning my attention on my phone. I blocked out everyone's else voice as the catchy beat of a random song. I stole a glance at the strange girl, who was twiddling her thumbs. I swear, the only emotions that Blaze is capable of expressing are anger, boredom, and curiousity.

"Geez..."I muttered. She mumbled something unaudible under her breath and I leaned closer to her, curious of what she said, "Huh?"

"I couldn't hear what you said."

It was impossible to get an answer from her impassionate bronze eyes. They were intriguing, mysterious and somewhat familiar. Blaze's whole presence just seemed...strange.

"Quit staring at me. I'm not a mirror." She yawned, throwing something at me. I ducked, only to realize it was just a dictionary. I glared at her again, "Hehe, did you enjoy the book, Tsundere-kun?" Blaze laughed again. Acting as if nothing had happened, she snacked on the cookie, her gaze shifting to the window.

"Then tell me what you said."

"Nope."

"Come on, just tell me already!"

Blaze smirked, her bronze eyes locking onto my emerald green gaze. "If you were an enemy, then this search for Hinode Tsukino would be interesting," She mused, "since it's my _destiny_ to reunite you with Hinode. And you can't tell me that the shadow is some delusion. Reality is stranger than fiction."

I sighed, "You have a point there. About reality and fiction." I closed my eyes and laid on the sofa, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. We stayed in silence again.

_Where are you, Hinode_? And for the millionth time, that question swam through my mind.

* * *

><p><em>The shadow smirked, crushing a rose on the ground. The plan was so simple yet so complex, that she had to admire her own intellect. It was going smoothly, but something seemed to alarm her. Blaze's memory. She knew that the girl's curiousity would try to solve why she couldn't remember anything.<em>

_If Blaze were to suddenly regain her memory, then the plan would go up in flames. She _**_had_**_ to make Blaze forget her past life. It was the only way. But, it always seemed to amuse her how naive Blaze was. How foolish she could be._

_The shadow huffed and looked to the scarlet horizon. __She knew what to do now. _


	4. Christmas chapter

**_I swear, testing and school is not making it easy to write. Seriously. Luckily there was no school today! XD Well, here is the Christmas chapter! Well, more like Christmas Eve chapter. *shrugs* Back to the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMM._**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Under normal circumstances, Blaze would of been fully capable to sleep peacefully. She was exhausted from training and battling chimeras, so much that the only thing she manage to do once she entered her bedroom was stumble to her bed, and collapse onto it.

She sighed, drained of energy, and closed her eyes. The sky was beginning to grow pink, the midnight blue turning into a orangey-pink. Despite of it being the beginning of a new day, Blaze was determined to catch some sleep. It was one of few things that could keep her sane. And as she was about to drift into a dreamless sleep, fate decided to make her the fool of the situation

Only an hour into her slumber, the door was kicked down. Standing in the doorway was her sister, Ichigo Momoyia, clad in a red Santa dress, a Santa hat and black knee socks. A cheerful grin graced Ichigo's features as she pounced onto her prey, her cat ears and tail visible.

"Blaze-chan! Wake up, it's Christmas Eve!"

Blaze groaned, lazily opening one eye before burying herself in the warm covers. She didn't care about anything at the moment. All that mattered was that she got her sleep. But, with Ichigo being Ichigo, that would not be allowed.

The cat girl yanked the blankets from her grasp, giddy with glee like a child on Christmas day. Her "sister" growled under her breath lowly and threateningly, trying to ward off the intruder. A dark, demonic aura engulfed the girl, her eyes ablaze with rage.

This was _not_ the right time to wake up Blaze "Ryuzaki" Momoyia.

"What do you want?" Blaze asked, her voice taking the properties of dry ice, freezing Ichigo to the spot while urging her to run off before the whole house went up in flames.

"T-the Christmas party is today!" Ichigo squeaked. Her glare softened to a blank stare she tiredly gazed at Ichigo. The anger radiating off of her transformed from lethal to annoyed. The aura vanished as the girl stared blankly at Ichigo.

"Oh. Good morning."

Ichigo was already accustomed to the girl's fiery temper and sleeping habits. She pulled out a chocolate bar and held it out in front of Blaze. The sweet scent of chocolate tempted her as she reached out, only it have the snack snatched from her grasp.

"No. You're not getting this until you get up."

"This is torture!" Blaze moaned, flopping back into the bed. Ichigo sighed. _Plan A didn't work. Time for plan B_! She took a bite of the chocolate bar as she racked her brain for another strategy. She didn't notice Blaze's usually blank gaze turn into a miffed one. While Ichigo pondered over multiple possibilities to wake the girl up, the fiery girl had already succumbed to her hunger and was now where to be seen.

"Blaze-chan?" Ichigo looked around, searching for the carmine haired girl, "Blaze? Where'd you go?" She walked downstairs and frowned, the sight completely mundane yet completely annoying at the exact same time.

There, in the artificial light, was Blaze Momoyia, raiding the freezer. This was not uncommon for the Momoyia's. Just the fact that Blaze was actually up at dawn. The golden light streamed onto her pale features from the curtains, giving her a slightly normal look while causing her eyes darken. She plucked a spoon and a butter knife from the drawers (she had an odd habit of collecting silverware at times. Butterknives, mostly. No one questioned why) and strolled over to the sofa, where she would devour the cold, frozen treat without interruption nor hesitation.

"We're out of ice cream." Blaze commented dryly, spoon in her mouth, holding a half empty tub of rocky road ice cream. Ichigo wanted to face palm. But, this was not the right time. She wanted to set everything up for the party.

The Christmas tree—since Ichigo had not finished decorating it yet— sat near the kitchen, ready for decoration. Garland was strung across from the stairway, sometimes invading the doorknob of Blaze's room. A mess of tangled Christmas lights were in a box, the star adorning the tree already. As for the ornaments, they were right by the tree.

"I'm not going to help you. This is your party. So this is your problem." Blaze said nonchalantly, watching her "sister" struggle with the lights, "If you want help, then go to someone else."

Ichigo, despite the time that she spent living with the girl, had _not_ been accustomed to the snide, condescending comments that the fiery girl made. The cat girl glared, with the carmine haired girl merely shrugging it off.

"If you don't help...then you won't be able to eat any sweets for a week." Ichigo threatened. The younger girl's body tensed, her eyes widening in shock before narrowing in anger.

"Pfft. You're bluffing." She scoffed, taking another spoonful of the ice cream. She hoped that Ichigo was only bluffing. However, the serious look in Ichigo's eyes said otherwise. The cat girl snatched the ice cream and spoon from the girl. Blaze gaped and stood up, her skin turning whiter than printing paper.

"T-thief!" Screeched the pyro girl, pointing at the older girl accusingly. Ichigo raised an eye brow, raising the tub of ice cream higher into the air as Blaze stormed over to her, "FINE! I'll help you!"

It was hard to believe that this girl was tasked with being the Mew leader, the savior of Earth.

* * *

><p>The Yamoto residence was unusually noisy, since only Tsubasa and Kaito were occupying the household. But Kaito was asleep, his snores echoing from his room. Usually, this noise was caused by the video games that Tsubasa and Kaito played, such as Legend of Zelda. However, this sudden outbreak of voices and music was caused by a party. A <em>Christmas<em> party, to be exact.

Since Ichigo couldn't untangle the lights, the Momoyia duo had retreated to Tsubasa's home, where they would be bombarded by the alien quartet, or the "Four Idiots" as Blaze nicknamed them.

The fiery girl sighed, pulling on the hood of her black cloak, hoping to blend into the merry atmosphere. With Taruto running around, singing Christmas carols off the top of his lungs, Pai reading, Daisuke hiding somewhere, and Kishu in the kitchen, she had no means of escape. She was _trapped_ in a house full of morons.

"Ryuzaki! Catch Midget, will ya?" Kishu hollered, making himself a sandwich. The girl growled at his laziness and stormed off to find the youngest alien. The boy had more energy than an energizer bunny. He was practically bouncing off the walls, and Blaze glanced at Pai.

"Zombie, I need a net." She dead panned. She glanced at a mirror and frowned.

Since Ichigo had begged her to wear something "cute", Blaze had thrown on a purple shirt, her signature fingerless gloves, black leggings and a simple red dress with her favorite red sneakers. Forced to abandon her favorite collar/scarf, she chose a simple chain necklace as a replacement. Ichigo had styled her hair into low twin-tails, much to the girl's annoyance.

Blaze glared at her reflection. She _did want_ to dress up and look "cute". She wanted to be rebellious. She was not a puppet or a doll. Her destiny didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered was finding her comrades.

Comrades. Why couldn't she find them anyways? Blaze growled and stalked off to find the eldest Yamoto, wondering if he knew how to deal with a sugar high alien.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's POV<strong>

"Tsundere-kun? Where are you?" I hollered, wandering through the hallways. I sighed as I stopped at the boy's room, pressing close to the door to hear anything. Nothing. Tch, what an boring guy, "Tsubasa? Helllloooo?" A slight rustling noise could be heard outside of the door. "I'm not going to spend all night trying to wake you up!" I fought the irresistible urge to kick down the door. But there was the fact that this wasn't my home, so I couldnt.

The door opened to reveal a rather bored Tsubasa Yamoto. The shadows under his eyes were gone, and his actions didn't seem to be laced with drowsiness. A good sign.

"Hey Blaze. What are you doing here?"

"Me, Ichigo and the aliens decided to crash over here." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes but stared at me. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile, and he covered his mouth to stifle an amused chuckle. I put my hand on my hip, growling under my breath.

"What's so funny?" I asked darkly. A few more muffled snickers were heard, "Hey! I don't like being ignored!" The blond couldn't suppress his amusement any longer and erupted with laughter. I glared at him, but that didn't stop Tsubasa from laughing.

"Sorry. Sorry," He chuckled, leaning on the doorway for support, "It's just that...you actually look kind of adorable... It's kinda funny... You look like a little kid!" He bursted into laughter again and my glare darkened until a deathly calm aura engulfed me.

_"Stop laughing. Do you have a death wish?_" I glowered, my voice taking the properties of antifreeze. He was silenced immediately. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. An awkward silence emerged like always, "WHATS WITH ALL OF THESE AWKWARD MOMENTS?!" Something fell in another room. For a second, I thought it was a bomb.

"Great. You woke up Kaito." Tsubasa mumbled. _Wow, my own stupidity has risen by 10%_! Said idiot had to

"It's not my fault, idiot." I hissed.

He carefully undid the dreaded twin tails, never once pulling on my hair and allowing my hair to cascade past my shoulders. A gentle, light hearted smile graced his features and he ruffled my hair playfully.

"There. Now you look normal." He said.

"Me? _Normal_? How dare you!" I exclaimed with a devilish smirk.

_**Stop being weird.**_

_Speak for yourself conscience. Wait, why am I even talking with you again_?

_**Because you don't have anything else to do**_.

Oh great. I'm losing an argument with my own conscience. Its amazing that I actually haven't won an arguments with my own mind. _Yet._ I don't know. Or remember.

"So...what do we talk about now?" I asked, uncertainty running through my veins like an electric current.

"I dunno. Tell me about yourself." He shrugged. I gave him a blank look, not quite understanding what he meant, "You know, like what's your life like. Hobbies, friends, and all that." _Still don't understand_... I stared at him cluelessy.

"Um..." Was the only response I could think of as I racked my brain from any recollection of my personal life. Let's see, living with the Momoyia's and being deprived of sleep from Chimera's? Nope. Throwing butter knifes like a demon butler and ticking aliens off? Makes me sound like a sadist...or a maniac. Eating sweets? Now, I dont know where _that_ came from. Gaming? I guess thats a hobby.

But, aside from that, my memory was a blur. Vague fragments of shouting were the only other things that I could call as "memories." I didn't know exactly who I am, what was my purpose, or why I had to find that "Hinode" girl.

"Dont remember." I finally answered. Ignorance is bliss, as they say. Tsubasa stared at me with wide eyes, his expression unreadable. He blinked rapidly, tried to speak but his voice faltered, his emerald green eyes locked onto my own gaze.

"You don't remember your own life?"

"OI! I know I'm a Mew and all, but I don't actually _how_ I learned that." I snapped, "Besides, not everyone has a photographic memory, you idiot!" He didn't even seemed to be fazed by how my voice had risen, or how I was glaring daggers at him. Who _cares_ if I cant remember? It doesn't really bother me to an extent.

His emerald green eyes shone with both curiosity and worry. An odd mix of emotions. "Amnesia. You have amnesia."

"Amnesia...?" I murmured, the word sounding foreign.

"Memory loss." He explained. Oh. Now I just feel stupid, "I remember my mom saying that amnesia could be permanent." I frowned.

"You know, speaking of your parents, I must of woken them up by now. Either me or those idiots in the living room." I murmured. His eyes darkened in sorrow, his expression becoming grim. All of the light seemed to fade from his eyes, and his voice came out as soft and fragile.

"They...died almost six years ago in a car crash." He mumbled.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know." I said blankly. _That's why he lives with his friend Kaito, right? That shadow is right. He's kinda lonely_. The boy didn't bother looking into my eyes anymore as grief over took him. Hesitantly, I reached for the blond's hand, but stopped.

**_He's going to think your strange again._**

Who freakin cares if he thinks I'm weird? _Seriously_. I do not see the point in arguing with my conscience anymore.

"Hey, you don't need to act strong around me all of the time. Just because your searching for Hinode, doesn't that you need to put up some sort of strong mask. You have friends to talk with." Somehow, part about the mask seemed to leave a bitter feeling within me. But I ignored it.

Much to my surprise, he smiled. Some of the light in his eyes returned, "Thanks for saying that, Blaze." For some reason, I felt my heart flutter as he said my name.

"N-no problem." I replied awkwardly. I walked away to the sofa and sighed, staring at the barely decorated Christmas tree. Tsubasa followed me and sat by me.

"You're an idiot." I hissed.

"Youre delusional."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not! Now shut up!" I growled.

"Fine." He sighed, "But think about it. How can a _shadow_ out of all things _talk_? That delusion might come in handy if youre trying to get into a mental ward, Lunatic."

"Will you do me a favor and shut up before I punch you?" I glowered.

"Geez." Tsubasa allowed himself to grin, "It's no wonder why you still haven't found the other Mews yet." I growled darkly, feeling the fire begin to burn within my palms once again, my temper rising.

"Shut up, you dork." I muttered.

"But it's true. You still haven't found any of the other Mews." Tsubasa said, his tone no longer playful but serious, "You can't fight on your own forever."

"I..." My bangs covered my eyes as I spoke, "_**KNOW THAT ALREADY**_!" Everything seemed to freeze for a split second. A few sparks of golden flames lit the tree, only decorated with some ornaments, the lights ignored and in a box. I flinched and could only manage to gawk as _my own flames_ flickered and blazed, shocking me to my very core.

"OMIGOD, THE TREE'S ON FIRE!" Kishu screamed, "STOP, DROP AND ROOOLL!" I couldn't do anything. I was just amazed how the flames didn't cause the smoke detector to go off...

"Oops." I laughed nervously, "Spontaneous combustion, right?" Tsubasa gave me a suspicious look. I didn't even notice a certain idiot walk calmly to the fire, armed with the one thing that can stop an accidental flame.

A fire extinguisher.

"Guys, quit acting stupid." Kaito dead panned, in chibimode. Everyone(even the sugar high Taruto and his cousin) froze. Each one of them had wide eyes and I could of swore that Tsubasa was ready to snap. _Well, ARENT _**_YOU_**_ THE IDIOT HERE, KAITO?!_ I wanted to shout, but Tsubasa beat me to it. I was left there, barely able to register the events that proceeded on without me.

"Hyprocrite!" He yelled. I recovered my shock and calmly dragged him away from the living room as the flames receded, "Hey! What're you—?!"

"Shut up and let me explain," I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubasa's POV<strong>

"Those flames..." I murmured. The girl kept a firm grip on the collar of my shirt, her piercing glare paralyzingly me. Despite the fact we had just escaped the chaos of the living room, I could _still_ feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Shut up already!" She ordered, bronze eyes fixated on me, "Now, are you going to let me explain?" I merely nodded, slightly afraid of the girl.

"Tsubasa, I am not a normal girl. I have the ability to control fire." She said bluntly. I blinked rapidly in shock. The fiery girl's eyes were locked into my own, "Don't tell anyone, you idiot." She released me from her grip on my shirt and grinned devilishly.

"Hehe. Being scared of a girl isn't going to do you any favors, Tsundere-kun!" She joked. I stared at her for a moment._ In a way...she reminds me iof Hinode, _I thought, _There's_ _just_ _something_ _about_ _Blaze_ _that_ _reminds_ _of_ _her_.

"Oi, what's wrong with you, Tsundere?" She asked blankly, poking me in the chest, "I don't like being ignored!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry."

"Geez," she sighed, "honestly, I thought you were going to react differently. You're no fun at all, Tsubasa Yamoto. Not interesting at all." She was about to walk away, but I grabbed her hand.

Warmth. That was then first thing that ran through my mind as I held her hand. Heat from her flames sparked but faded, burning my own hand. I winced a bit and let go of her. She stared at me.

"Its your fault for getting burnt." She said in a montone, not even apologizing. Something flashed in her eyes before she stormed off. Anger? Probably. Regret? Who knows. _Guilt_...? Yeah right, the girl doesn't have a single resentful bone in her body.

The rest of the night was spent getting insulted and teased by Blaze Momoyia, and managing to find Taruto, who was recovering from his sugar high. Ichigo and Blaze had decided to spend the night at my house.

"No one should be alone on Christmas!" Ichigo had claimed.

"I'm only here for the food." Blaze had added in her usual blank voice.

Ichigo had already called it a night, and was sleeping in the couch. And Blaze was searching for something in the freezer.

"What're you looking for?" I asked. She poked her head out of the freezer, a container of rocky road ice cream in hand and stared at me.

"Food, obviously." She spoke in a monotone.

"Let me cook something, idiot." I replied, taking the ice cream away from her. Her eyes widened and I smirked as I held the ice cream in the air so she couldn't reach it.

"Give it back!" She whined.

"Nope. Not until you say the magic word!" I teased.

"GIMME!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics. I mean, she's _really_ immature that it's actually funny. Why didnt I think of this before with Hinode? She would of tried to steal the ice cream anyways.

_Hinode_.

...her birthday is today...isn't it? She's turning fourteen.

"What's wrong with you, Blondie?"

I looked back to the annoyed girl. "Nothing, it's nothing." She scoffed, swiping the ice cream the second I placed it the table.

"Its not 'nothing' if you keep getting depressed over it." Blaze said coldly, "I already told you that I dont like being ignored, so tell already." I sighed.

"Fine. I miss Hinode. A lot. And it _hurts_ that I cared about her and she just ran away." I replied bitterly, my heart aching, "I probably caused her to hate me."

"_Bingo. That's _where you're wrong." Blaze said, her bronze eyes locked onto me, "Here. You need this more than me. I'll just heat up some ramen." She handed me the ice cream and I stared at her.

"You know," the carmine haired girl murmured, "I think that Hinode might be in another world."

"Another world...? Okay, now you really _are_ crazy."

"I may be a trickster, but I'm no liar at times like this," She glared, "besides, you _did_ say that she crossed dimensions, right? So I'm just guessing." I studied the girl, a thoughtful look in my eyes. Maybe she's right...or I'm losing my mind.

"Now...how about cooking me something? I've done enough explaining!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip normal POV<strong>

"So...do you think that I can help you regain your memories?" Tsubasa asked curiously. Blaze blinked in surprise. She turned her attention back to the bowl of ramen and ignored his question.

"It's not that simple," The fiery girl replied, "since I don't _remember_ how I lost my memory. Besides, it would interfere with our search for that glasses girl. So, no. I don't think its possible. Thanks for the meal though." She got up and placed her bowl in the sink. Tsubasa frowned.

"Come on, aren't you curious about your memories?" He whined, "Its bad enough that you can't remember but you freaking refuse! What about your family? Your friends? Why don't you want to remember?"

Blaze stared at the ground, twirling a strand of her hair out of habit, an action that Tsubasa found somewhat cute. "I...don't know. I just feel like I'm forgetting something important. I just can't remember.." Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, barely above a whisper. She seemed so uncertain of herself, as if she was questioning her own identity and past. She wondered who she actually was behind her own name. Blaze Momoyia. She knew it perfectly well, but she was just confused. Tsubasa studied the girl for a second and walked over to her.

"Idiot." He sighed, ruffling her hair playfully, "Get some sleep, alright? We'll talk about his in the morning." Blaze pouted childishly.

"But I'm not tired!" the girl complained. Tsubasa scoffed and picked up the girl, much to her surprise, "P-put me down!" He ignored the girl, carrying her like a bride. She blushed redder than her own hair (if it were humanly possible) and struggled to get free.

But, much to her dismay, he wouldn't let go. He was simply carrying her for his own amusement. Seeing a fiery girl becoming embarrassed was not a common sight.

He gently placed her on the bed and grinned triumphantly. "I win. Now go to bed!" Blaze folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Meanie."

"Idiot."

"_Little kid_."

"SHUT UP! IM FOURTEEN FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

Tsubasa chuckled, "Fourteen, huh? You sure dont act like it." She growled under her breath and he tucked her in, "Goodnight, Blaze." Blaze glared, burying herself in the blankets.

"'Night, idiot..." She mumbled. He smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>"Kage, are you sure that this will work?" A girl in a black cloak said, her cerulean focused on the ground, "I mean, Blaze is just a kid. And you just took away her memories—"<em>

_"It is the only way for her to succeed in her mission." Kage interrupted, "The more she interacts with Tsubasa Yamoto, or the other Mews, the less likely she'll be to blame me for her memory loss, Yuki. Besides, she is a tool. A weapon, maybe. I am sure that she'll find Hinode one way or another."_

_Yuki frowned, twirling a strand of her snow white hair. She was afraid that Kage would say that, "Alright. But...why us?" She tugged at her sleeve to conceal a strange, leaf like mark on her elbow. She knew what that mark was. A mew mark. She shifted nervously._

_"Because...you can serve as a spy. Blaze's power is capable of destruction. Only three more Mews left." _

_"O-okay..but... how come me and Blaze can see you?"_

_"Simple. Because Blaze is not a normal human. And you are a very shy girl. It is easy for shadows like me to evade a person's mind." Kage replied, patting Yuki's head. The girl whimpered softly and ran away from the shadow into a much darker part of the landscape, safe from the glare of the crimson sky._

_"Blaze needs to find her memories..." Yuki murmured, and searched her pockets. She pulled out a small, golden key and activated the teleportation device. _

_"After all, I am supposed to be her comrade."_


	5. The enemy

**I will start replying to reviews!**

**ShadowHunterCici02:**

**Thanks! I thought it would perfect for Blaze's character and for Tsubasa's as well. I thought it would perfect for some stuff in the later chapters. _BUT_, I a****m keeping that under wraps, though I will drop some hints about Blaze's mysterious past.**

**Blaze: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! The idiot here *points to the author* owns her OC's and the plot!**

**Mew: *demon chibi mode* I'M NOT AN IDIOT!**

**Tsubasa: *sweat drop***

* * *

><p><em>"There is a legend in Cynaclonia...about a girl with eyes as fierce as a dragon's. A girl with fiery, red hair and can control fire. This girl...is rumored to either be the key to saving Earth, or the key to destroying it... The girl had no name of her own, only her flames and fury. But that all changed when she vanished.<em>

_People say that once she did, her existence had been wiped out by Deep Blue. But...she was actually hidden. Tucked away in the farthest corners of the universe, where she would be held as a prisoner. _

_She _**_escaped_**_. And all that remains is a scorched photograph."_

* * *

><p>Blaze yawned, bronze eyes dulled with boredom. Ichigo had given her a list of things she needed at the store, but with the pouring rain, it was impossible. She <em>hated<em> the rain for starters. It was much too cold for her liking. Also, she was having trouble finding her cloak, since she didn't own a raincoat. The snow had begun to melt, and she had already met one of her comrades, Yuki Hitomi.

Yuki Hitomi was a shy, timid girl, who, at first, Blaze assumed was a some sort of human-mouse hybrid because had a habit of squeaking in fright. She had given Blaze a golden key, claiming it as a "good luck charm to help find Hinode-san".

Blaze, not knowing what a good luck charm was, had to rely on Shiki for information.

"This is impossible!" Blaze whined, leaning against a wall in the Mew Mew cafe, frowning, "I know after the party I stopped here for cake...but I can't find it!" Yuki twiddled her fingers and shrugged halfheartedly. She really didn't know why Blaze was getting so worked up over a cloak. No one even _wears_ them anymore, right?

"Momoyia-san," Yuki spoke softly, "I don't mean to be rude, b-but what's so important about a cloak?" Blaze cast a blank look her to her, "D-did someone give it to you as a p-present?" Blaze's expression became even blanker.

"Yeah...I guess. I don't remember when exactly...or how exactly...but I know that someone gave me it me as a gift." The carmine haired leader replied, struggling to recall the lost memory, "The person said that it was suppose to protect me somehow...? Or maybe they just said it was special." At this, Blaze groaned, "AHH! I can't freaking remember!"

Yuki sighed, "Well, we better find it." She skipped to the kitchen, "B-but, can we take a break from searching?" Blaze nodded.

"Yep. I want to eat something sweet." Blaze said in agreement, strolling over to the kitchen. _Where could that cloak be_? She wondered, rapping her fingers against the counter._ Is it possible that someone stole it? No, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't_.

"Taking a break?" Keichiro's voice snapped Blaze out of her thoughts. She sighed.

"I can't find it. Me and Snowy looked everywhere for it. But the rain won't stop..." Once again, Blaze frowned. Yuki smiled in agreement.

"You lost your cloak? How stupid can you possibly _get_?" A familiar, somewhat tired voice rang. Blaze whipped out her trusty butter knife, and with a keen eye, threw it. The dagger glinted dangerously as it soared through the air, almost hitting Shiki by a few inches.

"Oh...looks like I missed." She smirked, amused by his horrified expression. As on cue, Yuki squeaked, hiding under a table while trembling in fear. Keichiro sighed.

"Blaze, please refrain from throwing sharp objects." He chided, swiping the knife from its place in the wall. He could easily fix this, or at least hide it with some wallpaper. But he would have to hide a few knifes if Blaze kept this up...

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Shiki yelled. Blaze shrugged, still smirking devilishly.

"Like I said, I missed." She replied slyly.

"YOU WERE _**AIMING**_ AT ME?!"

Keichiro rubbed his temples, knowing that a migraine was on its way any minute. But, much to his surprise, it never came. The argument had silenced, both Shiki and Blaze glaring daggers at each other. A demonic aura engulfed Blaze, who was struggling to keep her flames under control. Controlling them was like trying to tell Pudding not to do anymore circus tricks.

"Idiot." Shiki hissed.

"How ironic, since this is coming from the same guy who doesn't know how to fight." She spoke, her voice low and threatening. He stiffened, trying not showing any anger.

"Brains can overpower violence!" Shiki defended.

"Tell that to me when a chimera is about to kill you." She growled, folding her arms across her chest.

"You only act on brute force! Try using your head for once, you moron!"

"Why you little b—"

"Okay, it's almost time to open up the cafe," Keichiro cut in, effectively shutting the two up, "Blaze-san, Yuki-chan, I will get your cafe uniforms. Shiki-kun, please cover up that hole in the wall. It may be minor but it still needs to be fixed."

"Uniforms?" Blaze murmured.

Keichiro nodded, ruffling Blaze's hair fondly, "Quit it!" She whined. He chuckled and handed them their uniforms, glancing at Blaze out of the corner of his eye. The carmine haired girl looked around, tugging gently at her scarf-like collar._ She seems to be lost. Perhaps her memory is returning...? No, it has only been two months_. He pondered_, I can only hope that she realizes who she truly is_...

"Dressing rooms are on the right." He said. Blaze huffed and snatched her uniform, storming off. Yuki followed the fiery girl, but instead of leaving abruptly, the white haired girl stayed for a second, sighing.

"I really hope that Blaze gets back her memories..." She whispered. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to see a smiling Keichiro.

"She will. That girl doesn't give up so easily." The baker replied, "Now, we better get the cafe open."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's POV<strong>

"Tch! That Shiki guy is really pushing my buttons!" I said angrily, putting on my scarlet red choker, which had my Mew Pendant. It's pretty much useless in my opinion, except when I want to throw something (which was usually a knife)or to transform. Currently, I was on the brink of using the gold object to get Shiki a concussion.

Yuki giggled, already dressed in her aquamarine uniform, the bow in her hair perfectly placed. I, on the other hand, was having trouble just getting on the stupid choker. The ribbon was stuffed into my pocket. My own uniform was a sunset-orange color, with a pastel orange heart shaped apron.

"Well, he _is_ under a lot of stress. You two are like fire and ice." She commented, adjusting her bow once more before looking into the mirror. I cast an annoyed glare to her.

"That's ironic. Your name literally translates into "snow" and we get along just fine," Yuki looked downcast at this. I grinned devilishly, "Hey, at least you didn't stutter this time!" Her expression brightened.

**Timeskip**

"I'm just not cut out for this..." Yuki mumbled, cleaning a table. Some idiot _had_ to insult Yuki about her hair, unaware that the girl was already self conscious. Then he decided to make the girl run around the cafe, serving drinks and cakes that he didn't even touch until she tripped. Jerk.

Before he had left, the sadist side of me snapped, and I dragged him to the back of alley against his will. I was already ticked off from Shiki. The idiot had pushed my limits to the red line.

"What do you want?" He asked, the guy practically towering over me. I smirked devilishly. _This is gonna be fun_!

"What gives you the right to harass one of my friends? Only I have that privilege but I never take it too far." I replied darkly with an eerie sense of calm, anger radiating off of me in waves.

"I don't care. Shoo, little red." He rolled his eyes.

Something in me _snapped_ at that moment. Did he just call me...?!

"Do you value your life?" I asked lowly, fists balled up in rage, "If you do, refrain from calling me that, or it just might cost you your life." I smiled innocently, a deadly glint in my eyes. The jerk stiffened.

Before he could even respond, my temper got the best of me, and I whipped out a butterknife I stole from the kitchen and threw it, using enough force to make the dull blade embedded into the wall, catching on his baggy shirt.

He paled, and tried to escape. A dark chuckle escape my lips and I yanked the knife away from the wall, successfully freeing him. I grabbed him by the collar and glared.

"Not so fast, idiot. Consider this as a warning. The very next time you harass Yuki, I will not hesitate to throw this knife again. And on that day, I will **_not_** miss. Do we have a deal?" I glowered. He nodded, fear evident in his gaze. I grinned, "Good. Now go away." I let go of the unnamed jerked and sighed, running a hand through my hair as he took off.

"Well...time to go home!" I said under my breath, tucking the knife into one of the pockets in my cloak.

"I see that you're refusing to be normal like usual."

I snickered, "Same for you, Tsubasa Yamoto." He frowned when I said his full name, "So, how's the searching going? Any clues?" He sighed. Obviously not.

"No..." He mumbled, "I haven't found anything." I frowned and ruffled his hair, trying to cheer him up, even if it was only for a second.

"How's your hand?" I asked randomly. Tsubasa gave me a confused look and I laughed awkwardly, "I-I mean, I accidentally burnt you at the party! That's what you get for playing with fire!" He sweat dropped.

"It's fine. It's just a little burn." He said, a small smile adorning his features. Geez, how can act so laid back about that?!

"Usotsuki." **_[1]_** I snapped, "Let me see." Once again, Tsubasa gave me a weird look, but obeyed the command always. I expected to see bandages under his glove, but what I saw shocked me to the very core.

He had healed completely. The party had been a week and a half ago, and it was a second degree burn. How I know that is beyond my knowledge.

"Not possible..." I murmured, "How did you—" he put his glove back on, the look in his emerald green eyes somewhat thoughtful. Like he was remembering something.

"I encountered some Mew Aqua a while back, and made a wish to protect my sister. So, I can heal faster than most people." The green eyed boy explained sheepishly, "Its not my fault that I'm overprotective of my sister. Plus, she's in America right now so I don't have anyone to watch over..." I didn't know what Mew Aqua was but at the moment I didn't care.

"B-but h-how the heck did y-you—" I stammered, and finally regained my voice, pointing dramatically at him, "I CANT EVEN FIGURE YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!" Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"Okay then, little red." He said with a teasing grin. I growled.

"If you want to continue living in this world, you will not call me that or I will punch you until you lose consciousness!" I threatened darkly, raising my fist to prove my point.

"Tsundere much?" Shiki poked his head out the door and dead panned. I glared.

"Shut up, Panda boy!" I shouted. Tsubasa stifled a laugh.

"Who are you calling Panda boy, hot head?!" Shiki hissed, storming up to me. His dark monochrome eyes were locked into me, ablaze with rage.

"You better watch it or I'll set this whole place to ashes!" I warned, a few golden flames surrounding my hands.

"Pyromaniac!" He retorted.

"Why you little—Raccoon detective!" **[2]** I yelled.

"I AM NOT A RACCOON! I AM HUMAN!"

"Can we stop the teasing war?" Tsubasa intervened. Me and Shiki glared daggers at him, a demonic gold aura engulfing me while a shadow King like aura surrounded him.

"**_Stay out of this, Yamoto_**..." We ordered in unison. Once again, he sweat dropped.

"Okay then..." He replied, chuckling softly, "That was kind of funny though...panda...pyro..." He snickered then resorted to full on laughing, "Oh god, where do you two idiots come up with these insults?" Shiki glared again but I just shrugged. He leaned against the cafe wall for support, still having to smother his laughter.

"Blaze! There's a chimera!" Yuki exclaimed, stopping the moment, running to me and the boys. I nodded and quickly ruffled Tsubasa's hair, annoying the blond.

"See ya, Hikkikomori-kun." I said cheerfully and sprinted to the chimera. It's a good thing the rain stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Mew Frost! Metamorphosis!" Yuki called out, ice blue light enveloping her. Blaze had already transformed during their race to the chimera, but grinned at the girl anyways. Mew Frost...it was ironic that fire and ice never mix well and then the two had defy logic and become best friends. Maybe it was the fact that Blaze was the Mew leader.

Or that Yuki knew Blaze secretly from the past.

"Mew Frost, Huh? Sounds kind of cool." Blaze joked, her katana materializing into her grasp.

Yuki's Mew Form consisted of an powder blue tube top and capris, which faded from powder blue to snow white. A lopsided, sash-like fabric was wrapped around waist to imitate a skirt. The tips of her usual pure white hair had been dyed a cerulean blue, matching her eyes, and was styled into a ponytail. Like Blaze, she also had gloves, but in black which faded to white. Snow flake designs accented her ice blue-sakura pink boots, and a pair of black bear ears appeared on her head. Her pendant rested on a blue choker.

"A panda bear?" Blaze mused, "Wow. And here I thought you were a mouse." Yuki frowned at her leader.

"Never mind that, Blaze-san!" She said, somewhat miffed by the comment, "We have to fight something!" Blaze wanted to face palm.

"It's either a chimera or an alien, baka! I thought I was supposed to have amnesia!" She snapped. They arrived at their location, the chimera staying completely still. It's coal black eyes seemed to hold something. Like it knew some sort of dark secret.

"Well, looks like the legends were true." A voice echoed, making the girls turn around sharply. An alien girl hovered in the air, cold, calculating eyes locked onto Blaze. Her dark purple cape billowed from the wind, and she whipped out a dagger, ready to strike. She had been waiting for this, "TIME FOR MY REVENGE, YOU MONSTER!" Blaze growled and jumped out the way, dragging Yuki with her.

Yuki and Blaze only stared at the alien, the panda quivering in fear while the leader gazed nonchalantly at her.

The alien girl had neon green hair, which was hastily cut to a few inches above her shoulders. Cold, vengeful lilac eyes were locked onto her targets. She wore a jade green shirt had a simple star emblem on the front, along with black pants, dark gray combat boots adorned with stars like her shirt.

"What's wrong?" The alien hissed as she pointed the dagger to Blaze's throat, "Have you finally repented from the guilt, _Blaze_?" The fiery girl's eyes widened but darkened, as she said the words that made the alien's blood boil.

"I don't remember. Who are you, anyways?" Blaze spoke calmly, pushing the blade away. Misaki glowered at them.

"So? You do not recall the fire, do you?" Misaki replied, analyzing the situation while placing her dagger on the ground. She should have noticed the difference in Blaze's behavior. Blaze's eyes narrowed, "That is what gave you your 'name'. It's more of a nickname in my opinion."

"Shut up!" Blaze growled, still in a battle stance, anger hinted in her actions. One of the other aliens smirked.

"Hey look! The fox's mad! She used to give us that _exact_ look she gave us a few years back, Kiseki!" He chuckled, nudging the other alien boy in the ribs, "Man, time passes by. But if you don't mind, we'll be leaving you to my sister. Later, Kid!" They teleported as said and Misaki pointed the dagger at Blaze.

"Ribbon...FROST NOVA!" No one seemed to notice the snow around Yuki whirl into the air, the icy air grower colder with each passing second as flurries were sent to Misaki and Blaze. The fiery girl wisely jumped out of the way, smirking as she did.

Misaki glared harshly at them, "That was sneaky. I see that you have a comrade that goes by the same tactics as you. Elements are a powerful thing, Blaze." Misaki carefully pulled out a sais, forming an energy ball, "So...to make you remember what you've done...FEEL THE WRATH OF THE ARASHI FAMILY!" Tsubasa watched from afar, his heart pounding. He had to do something.

He didn't want to lose anyone else.

_"Don't worry, we'll watch over you and Oreo_." His father's last words resonated in his mind, along with those words from Hinode. He was telling the truth. Tsubasa knew it.

"_I'm sorry. Truly, I am very sorry_."

She was a lonely time traveller who was full of grief. So much that she vanished from his sight. It didn't matter at this moment. He could _still_ feel her presence. Each time he closed his eyes, he could still see her. Hear her laughing or talking. Or even see her smile, the thing he longed for the most. He wondered why she had apologized before disappearing. Maybe she knew it would cause him heartache.

"You're not going to hurt anyone that matters to me!" Tsubasa yelled, running to Blaze and pushing her out of the way. Misaki raised an eyebrow. _If this human is important to her, let's see how easily she'll break when he does_, she thought. _This strategy might work_.

"What do I care? She ruined my family, so I will destroy what's precious to her!" Misaki cried out, a small ball of energy forming, growing with power, "SONIC...FUSION!" She pointed the sais at Tsubasa and the ball of energy hit him, stunning him. He felt dizzy, his chest hurt, and he could swore that someone was calling his name.

"Tsubasa!" It was Blaze's voice. He saw her bronze eyes locked onto his, and before he surrendered himself to the darkness depths of unconsciousness, the blond saw something falling. Something wet and warm. _Tears_?

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is wondering why in the fudge I just wrote a chapter like this, I have my reasons. Which are:<br>**

***I have an idea to trigger some of Blaze's memories.**

***I was listening to Vector to the heavens/Xion's final battle music in Kingdom Hearts, a video game series that I am now addicted to. So stay stunned for a few references to said video game franchise.(Kingdom Hearts battle music+battle scene= ?mysterious/tragic/epic (depending on WHICH battle music you listen to from KH))**

***The battle was really to create some suspense and to introduce Misaki from the prologue***

**Tsubasa: did I die or something?!**

**Mew: No you baka! *whacks him with a Keyblade*(Tsubasa:Ow! Don't hit me with that giant key!) If you died then HOW IN THE WORLD WOULD MY OTHER IDEAS FOR THIS FANFIC WORK?**

**Blaze: ****she has a point there, Blondie.**

**Tsubasa: =_= shut up, Blaze.**

**[1]: Usotsuki= liar. Kind of ironic for Blaze to call Tsubasa.**

**[2]=in the prologue, it said that Shiki had shadows under his eyes. Therefore, Blaze's nickname to him is Raccoon detective.**

**~Mew SunsetStar**


End file.
